Die Geburtsstunde einer Legende
by Altron
Summary: Inhalt dürfte größtenteils bekannt sein: Vier Freunde beschließen die erste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gründen. Dies geht jedoch nicht ganz ohne Probleme und Hindernisse, denen sich die vier Freunde stellen müssen.
1. Die Taverne

**Titel**: Die Geburtsstunde einer Legende

**Genre**: General, von allem etwas...

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Die Geschichte dürfte größtenteils bekannt sein. Vier Freunde beschließen die erste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gründen. Dies geschieht allerdings nicht ganz ohne Hindernisse und Probleme.

**Disclaimer**: Diese Story basiert auf die Bücher von JK Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, als ob mich jemand hierfür bezahlen würde??? Die Purpur-Brause ist eine Anlehnung an Jostein Gaarder, der dieses Getränk in dem Buch: Das Kartengeheimnis erwähnt. Die Wirkung entspricht in etwa dem Verwirrungstrank aus HdP.

**A/N**: Fragt nicht was ich hier mache... #grummel#, aber mir spuken so viele Ideen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, dass es mir schwer fällt mich nur auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren... Ich habe lange versucht diese anderen Ideen zu unterdrücken, was allerdings einen Kreativitäts-Stau ausgelöst hat,... jetzt muss es einfach mal raus! ... und ich wage mich mit dieser Gründerstory in mir unbekannte Gewässer... R&R please! Viel Spass beim lesen.

###

**Die Taverne**

Es war schon sehr spät als Godic das kleine Dorf nahe dem schottischen Hochmoor erreichte. Erschöpft wies er seinen treuen Thestral Domian an, den er auf der Drachenjagt bevorzugt mitnahm, dieses Dorf anzusteuern. Domian landete geschickt vor der Taverne, die später in hunderten von Jahren einmal der Drei Besen sein würde, aber das interessierte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er tätschelte kurz die Mähne des mageren, fast skelettatigen Pferdes und betrat einen kleinen, stinkigen Pub. Viel zu lang war er dem Drachen gefolgt und die Auswirkungen des langen Rittes spürte er in jeder Faser seine Körpers. Sie schrieen förmlich nach Ruhe und unter Schmerzen ließ sich Godric an der Theke nieder. Sein Blick schweifte unruhig über die Tische der Kneipe. Um diese Zeit schien sich viel Abschaum hier aufzuhalten. Er erkannte viele Goblins und einige Zwerge. In einer Ecke saß einsam ein Zauberer, dessen Gesicht Godric nicht erkannte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit für diesen einsamen Zauberer verschwand allerdings, als eine junge Hexe zu ihm trat.

"Sie wünschen?" Godric wandte sich verwundert um und sah in die Augen eines seltsamen Wesens. Sie wirkte wie ein menschliches Wesen, doch ihre Haare und die Gesichtszüge verrieten einen nichtmenschlichen Ursprung.

"Was ist nun?" fragte sie forsch und sah den jungen Mann fordernd an.

"Ich... ich nehme ein Feuerwhisky," stotterte er hastig, ohne auch nur einen Moment seinen Blick von diesem Wesen abzuwenden.

"Mit oder ohne Purpur-Brause?" fragte sie.

"Ohne,..." antwortete Godric, ohne je zuvor von Purpur-Brause gehört zu haben und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ die seltsam- grünhaarige Dame ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky erscheinen.

"Danke," murmelte der Zauberer und die Dame wandte sich von ihm ab. Er fand jetzt endlich Zeit seinen Mantel und seinen Hut abzulegen.

"Hmm, wurde auch Zeit," sagte der Hut muffelig.

"Ach halt deinen Mund," antwortete Godric genervt und versuchte seinem Hut keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

"Mussten wir ausgerechnet in die stinkigste Kneipe von ganz Nord-Schottland," beschwerte sich der Hut weiter im unfreundlichen Ton.

"Was hast du gegen diese Taverne? Ich denke ich hätte nichts besseres finden können," antwortete der junge Zauberer und sein Blick schweifte über die Menge, "Wir ziehen Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang weiter, also... beschwer dich nicht." Mit diesen Worten hängte er seinen Hut zusammen mit dem Mantel an die Garderobe und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Nur vereinzelt hörte er die vergeblichen Versuche des Hutes, ihn wieder zu Domian zurückzubringen und weiter zu ziehen.

Godric nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky und sah sich noch einmal in der kleinen Taverne um. Wenn er es richtig betrachtete, war dies wirklich kein feiner Ort. Er wurde misstrauisch von den anderen Kneipenbesuchern beäugt. Er war eindeutig ein fremder und wenn einige Blicke töten könnten, wäre er sicher nicht mehr am Leben, aber einen Drachenjäger, wie Godric einer war, ließ man lieber in Ruhe.

Nie hatte der junge Mann so viele magische Wesen und Halbwesen an einem Ort zusammen gesehen. Hier saßen Kobolde, Zwerge und Zauberer untereinander und der einsame Zauberer, den er zuvor begutachtet hatte schien sich mit ein paar Vampiren zu unterhalten, die vor ein paar Minuten den Pub betreten hatten.

"Einmal Feuerwhisky mit Purpur-Brause," bestellte jemang lautstark neben ihm. Godric wandte sich um und erblickte eine Hexe, die direkt neben ihm stand. Sie bekam prompt einen Becher mit einer rot-schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

"Sie sollten die Purpur-Brause unbedingt auch probieren," sagte die Hexe, als sie den jungen Mann erblickte, "Die von Mrs Devon ist einfach umwerfend." Sie rührte mit ihrem Zauberstab das Getränk ein paar Mal um und nahm einen Schluck. Er lächelte sie verlegen an.

"Sorry, aber ich traue nur dem, was ich kenne," antwortete Godric verlegen und nahm einen Schluck.

"Sie sind das erste mal hier in Hogsmeade?" fragte sie und er antwortete mit einem Nicken.

"Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass dieser Ort Hogsmeade heißt" antwortete Godric lächelnd. Die Hexe klärte ihn über die Purpur-Brause auf und er wickelte sie immer weiter in ein Gespräch ohne weiter auf sein Umfeld zu achten.

"Was ist Mrs. Devon?" fragte er schließlich, als sich die junge Hexe von ihm abwenden wollte.

"Ähm,... sie ist... na ja, sie ist eine Mischung aus Meermensch und Zauberer, daher die grünen Haare," sagte sie und lächelte verlegen, "Lassen Sie, sie es nicht hören. Sie mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn man sie auf ihre Herkunft anspricht, und ehrlich,... wir sind alle froh sie bei uns zu haben. Wäre schade wenn sie ihr Talent unter Wasser vergeuden würde." Er nickte und bestellte einen weiteren Feuerwhisky; ohne Purpur-Brause.

"Hören Sie..." die eiskalte Stimme drang in sein Ohr und mit einem kalten Schauer über den Rücken wandte sich Godric um.

"Hauen Sie ab," sagte die Hexe plötzlich mit ängstlichen Blicken auf die Streitenden zu dem Drachenjäger, "Wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, verschwinden Sie! Mit denen ist nicht zu Spaßen." Godric nickte und erkannte im Augenwinkel, dass die charmante Hexe plötzlich den Zauberstab hob und disapparierte.

Godric sah die Vampire, die aufgewühlt um den einsamen Zauberer kreisten. Er wusste was dies bedeutete. Es war ihr typisches Jagdverhalten, ihr Opfer einzukreisen und wenn es hilflos war, würden sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden über es herfallen. Der Drachenjäger griff nach seinem Zauberstab und näherte sich den Vampiren.

"Salazar! Du hast uns, das letzte Mal, betrogen," sagte ein Vampir und näherte sich dem Mann mit dem fahlen Gesicht, "Wir wollen nicht länger warten. Wo ist sie?"

"Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen. Sie ist meine Tochter," schrie der einsame Zauberer, den der Vampir mit Salazar angesprochen hatte und augenblicklich zogen die Nachtwesen den Kreis enger. Der Mann sah sich verzweifelt, nach Hilfe suchend um und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, der ihm noch im selben Moment von einem der Vampire aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

"Heute Nacht bist du dran," sagte ein anderer kühl und bleckte seine scharfen Reißzähne.

"Aber ich... ich...," stotterte der Zauberer hilflos und stolperte ein paar Schritte von dem Vampir weg, "Ihr sollt meine Tochter nicht kriegen, NIEMALS!" schrie er und versuchte sich den Vampir vom Hals zu halten.

Godric wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb, aber er hob seinen Zauberstab und trat auf die Vampire zu.

"Was soll das," sagte er kühl und sah in die gelben Augen der Nachtwesen.

"Sieh an Salazar, du hast einen Beschützer," sagte eine schwarzhaariger Vampir neckisch und näherte sich drohend dem Drachenjäger.

_"Corpus Inflamare!" _schrie Godric wütend und ein blau-weißer Strahl entfuhr seinem Zauberstab und entzündete den Vampir, der brennend und schreiend zu Boden ging. Der fahlgesichtige Zauberer überwältigte einen weiteren und gelang wieder in den Besitz seines Zauberstabes.

_"Corpus Inflamare," _schrie auch dieser und rettete den Drachenjäger vor einem weiteren Angriff der Vampire. Dann stürmte Salazar vor, griff Godric an seiner Robe und zerrte ihn aus der Taverne. Godric konnte gerade noch nach seinem Hut greifen, bevor sie an die frische Luft gelangten. Er wandte sich seinem Thestral zu, den der andere anscheinend nicht sehen konnte.

"Kommen Sie schon," schrie Godric und sah zu Salazar hinunter, "Sie werden uns suchen." Der andere nickte und warf einen raschen Blick zum Eingang der Taverne aus dem gerade die restlichen Vampire stürzten. Godric zog den fremden Mann auf sein geflügeltes Pferd und beide flohen in den schwarzen Nachthimmel.

Lange schwiegen die beiden Männer, bis sie schließlich auf einem Hügel landeten von dem man die ganze Umgebung sehen konnte.

"Danke," sagte Salazar ruhig.

"Keine Ursache, ich bin übrigens Godric Gryffindor,..." stellte sich der Drachenjäger vor, "und du... ähm bist..."

"Salazar Slytherin," sagte der andere lächelnd.

### to be continued ###


	2. Bei Salazar

So, heute kommt schon das zweite Kapitel meiner Gründerstory…

Vielen, lieben Dank an **mrsgaladriel** für das Review. Vielleicht kommt schon im nächsten Kapitel eine der beiden Gründerinnen hinzu, mal sehen…

**Disclaimer**: Die Grundlagen dieser FF basieren auf JK Rowling, daher gehört mir nichts und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Bei Salazar**

„Sie sind uns anscheinend nicht gefolgt," sagte Godric, als er seinen Blick über die Ebene gleiten ließ.

„Nein, das tun sie nie," sagte der andere ruhig, „Sie warten."

„Worauf?"

„Ich kann mich vor ihnen nicht verstecken," sagte Salazar, „Sie werden mir weiterhin auflauern, bis sie bekommen, was sie wollen."

„Warum haben Sie sich mit ihnen angelegt?" fragte Godric und sah Salazar interessiert an.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," sagte der fahlgesichtige Mann, „Wo werden Sie heute Nacht schlafen?"

„Weiß nicht," murmelte der Drachenjäger, „Es scheint mir nicht ratsam zurück in die Taverne zu gehen."

„Das würde ich auch meinen," mischte sich Godrics sprechender Hut ein, „Ich war von Anfang an dagegen." Salazar sah belustigt zu dem Hut, der auf Godrics Kopf saß, dann wandte er sich wieder an dessen Besitzer.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu mir gingen," bot er dem jungen Mann an. Godric nickte stumm. Das war genau das Richtige. Er hatte kurz überlegt noch in der Nacht die Fährte des Drachens wieder aufzunehmen, aber er war immer noch zu erschöpft. Er wandte sich wieder an Domian und saß auf. Salazar näherte sich nur zögernd dem, für ihn unsichtbaren, geflügelten Pferd und der Drachenjäger half ihm auf.

„Wohin?" Salazar zeigte stumm in Richtung Westen und der Thestral erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Das ist nicht gerade die bequemste Art zu reisen," sagte Salazar und klammerte sich noch fester an den anderen.

„Nein, aber eine sehr sichere Art zu reisen," fügte Godric schmunzelnd hinzu, „Außerdem kann Domian wunderbar Drachen aufspüren und ihnen folgen." Eine längere Zeit flogen sie über kahles Brachland. Es war eine trostlose Gegend und ein Hochmoor grenzte an das nächste.

„Da ist es," sagte Salazar und wies mit einem Finger zu einem Haus, welches Godric zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie landeten und der Drachenjäger ließ Domian laufen.

„Bis morgen früh," murmelte er dem Thestral zu, dann folgte er dem fahlgesichtigen Mann zum Haus. Die Türklinke von dem großen Eichenportal war eine aus Holz geschnitzte Schlange, die im sanften Mondlicht fast echt wirkte. Der andere ließ einen zischenden Laut von sich, der Godric stark an eine Schlange erinnern ließ. Noch selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und gewährte den beiden Männern Einlass.

„Interessante Art, seine Tür zu verriegeln," bemerkte Godric und betrat hinter Salazar die Eingangshalle.

"Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme," sagte Slytherin und legte seinen Mantel ab, "Es sind düstere Zeiten für uns Zauberer."

"Wem sagen Sie das?" bestätigte Godric. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle schweifen. Vornehmlicher hätte sie wohl kaum sein können. Das Haus wirkte von außen unscheinbar, doch wenn man in der riesigen Eingangshalle stand, hatte man das Gefühl in einem Palast zu sein. Godric merkte schnell, dass das Verhältnis von innen und außen nicht stimmen konnte, aber er sagte nichts, sondern bestaunte still die weiße, breite Marmortreppe und die hohen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten, Eichentüren, die von der Halle in andere Räume führten.

"Oh mein Gott, ... Mr. Slytherin," sagte eine ältere Dame aufgebracht und kam aus einem Zimmer geeilt, "Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht ... Diese Biester waren schon wieder hier, sie schlichen um das Haus und..."

"Keine Sorge, Dotty," sagte Slytherin und lächelte die Dame an, die, wie Godric vermutete nicht immer so blass war wie jetzt, "Ich bin OK,... Können Sie die Hauselfen dazu veranlassen das Gästezimmer herzurichten, Mr. Gryffindor wird heute Nacht hier nächtigen." Dotty nickte, warf einen hastigen Blick zu dem Fremden und verschwand wieder.

"Kommen Sie," sagte er auffordernd zu dem Drachenjäger, "Im Salon wird es gemütlicher sein." Godric nickte, legte seinen Hut auf die Garderobe und folgte seinem Gastgeber.

"Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen," rief der Hut hinterher. Godric drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Dir kann man es auch nie Recht machen," sagte er schmunzelnd, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und er befand sich einem vornehmen Raum wieder. Große, mit grünem Samt bezogene, Sessel standen vor einem Kaminfeuer, welches leise vor sich hin knisterte und den Raum angenehm erwärmte. Auf der anderen Seite standen ein dunkles Regal und daneben ein großer Zaubertrankkessel, in dem eine lila schimmernde Flüssigkeit vor sich hin brodelte.

"Sie haben einen interessanten Hut," sagte Salazar und wies seinen Gast an auf einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen.

"Mein Vater hat ihn mir geschenkt, als ich vor ein paar Jahren angefangen habe, Drachen zu jagen," bestätigte Godric, "Er meinte, er würde mir die viele Zeit, die ich alleine umherziehe, vertreiben. In Wirklichkeit geht er mir ganz oft auf die Nerven." Salazar lächelte, rührte den Zaubertrank um und setzte sich dann in einen anderen Sessel neben dem Feuer.

"Sie scheinen ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken," sagte Godric und konnte sehen, wie der andere bei diesen Worten ein klein wenig in sich zusammensank, sich aber schnell wieder fasste.

"Diese vermaledeiten Blutsauger terrorisieren hier oben die ganze Ecke," beschwichtigte Salazar, "Ich bin einer, der ganz wenigen Zaubertrankmeister, die in der Lage sind einen Schutztrank gegen Vampire zu brauen. Wenn er mit Bedacht angewendet wird kann jeder Zauberer, sich selbst, sein Grundstück, seine Tiere oder sonstiges vor ihnen schützen, was zur Folge hat, dass ihre Nahrungsquellen eingeschränkt werden."

"Deshalb machen sie Ihnen das Leben schwer," sagte Godric verstehend.

"Deshalb nicht," winkte der andere ab, "Ich sagte bereits dass es eine lange Geschichte ist und dafür ist es heute Abend zu spät." Godric nickte, "Wann werden Sie morgen wieder aufbrechen?"

"So früh wie möglich, damit die Spuren der Drachen noch frisch sind, wenn wir die Verfolgung aufnehmen." Salazar erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

"Dotty," rief er. Die ältere Dame kam hastig durch die Halle gelaufen.

"Ja, Sir?"

"Geleiten Sie meinen Gast ins Gästezimmer," wies er die Haushälterin an, "danach können Sie sich zurückziehen, aber sorgen Sie vorher noch dafür, dass die Hauselfen zu Sonnenaufgang das Frühstück bereitgestellt haben."

"Jawohl," sagte Dotty und sah nun erwartungsvoll zu Godric hinüber. Der junge Mann verabschiedete sich von Salazar und folgte zögernd der älteren Dame. Sie hatte lediglich eine brennende Kerze bei sich, die die Wege, schwach beleuchtete.

"Es kommt nicht sonderlich oft vor, dass Mr. Slytherin Gäste mitbringt," erklärte Dotty flüsternd, "Sie müssen etwas ganz besonderes sein." Godric lächelte verlegen.

"Nicht wirklich," beschwichtigte er, "Lebt er hier allein?"

"Seit seine Frau vor vier Jahren von diesen Biestern getötet wurde, leben nur noch er und Selma hier," antwortete Dotty leisen und öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. Dahinter lag ein Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigem Himmelbett und einem Schreibpult am Fenster an dem ein Holzstuhl stand.

"Nun, es ist ein einfaches Zimmer, aber Sie bleiben ja nur eine Nacht," sagte Dotty und entzündete mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Kerze am Nachttisch.

"Danke," sagte Godric, "Das ist mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe."

"Egal was passiert," sagte Dotty mit Nachdruck als sie die Tür fast erreicht hatte, "Lassen Sie das Fenster geschlossen! Ich glaube, Mr. Slytherin, hat schon länger keinen Bannzauber dort angebracht." Godric nickte. Die Haushälterin verließ den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Der junge Mann sah sich in dem Raum um, der nicht gerade groß war und ging dann zum Fenster. Der Mond war hinter dicken Wolken verschwunden und so war der Bereich, den Godric sehen konnte sehr begrenzt. Unweit entfernt erkannte er Domian, unter ein paar mageren Erlen stehen, die selbst jetzt im Spätsommer schon keine Blätter mehr hatten. Er reckte sich noch einmal und begab sich kurz darauf ins Bett.

###

Es war spät, als Godric am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm dass die Sonne schon vor längerer Zeit aufgegangen war. Doch der Nebel, der über dem Moor lag, verhüllte das Haus und die nahe Umgebung mit einem weißen Schleier und ließ die Sonne nur spärlich in das Zimmer scheinen. Hastig zog er sich an, packte sein spärliches Gepäck und verließ das Zimmer.

Salazar saß bereits am Küchentisch und trank einen Tee.

"Sie sind spät," bemerkte der Tränkemeister und wies ihn auf den Platz ihm gegenüber, "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Godric nickte stumm und setzte sich. Sofort kam ein Hauself zu ihm geeilt und schenkte ihm ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein.

"Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie brauchen," sagte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer und Godric bediente sich. Er aß schweigend und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und auch Salazar sagte nichts.

"Vater, wann kommst du endlich?" fragte ein Mädchenstimme hinter dem Drachenjäger. Neugierig wandte er sich um und erblickte ein Mädchen von etwa elf oder zwölf Jahren mit langen dunklen Haaren und auffallenden braunen Augen.

"Selma, bitte," sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann, "Du siehst, dass ich gerade Besuch habe,... Wir verschieben die Stunde auf heute Mittag." Das Mädchen nickte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

"Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen...," murmelte Salazar gedankenverloren und fügte nachdem er den fragenden Blick des Drachenjägers bemerkte noch hinzu: "Jeden Mittwoch bringe ich der Kleinen und einem weitern Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei bei." Godric nickte und beendete sein Brot. Leise stand er auf und sah ein weiteres Mal aus dem Fenster.

"Es ist ungewöhnlich spät. Ich hoffe, dass Domian die Spur wieder aufnehmen kann."

"Sie haben wahrlich keinen einfachen Beruf," bestätigte Salazar, "...Dann sollten Sie sich besser wieder auf den Weg machen." Godric nickte und griff nach seinem Gepäck. Salazar geleitete ihn in die Eingangshalle.

"Wird aber auch Zeit," grummelte der sprechende Hut, "Weißt du wie spät es ist???"

"Hör auf," erwiderte Godric, "Als ob du es besser würdest!" Er nahm ihn von der Garderobe und setzte ihn auf. Ausnahmsweise kam kein weiterer Kommentar von dem Hut und Godric wandte sich unmittelbar darauf wieder seinem Gastgeber zu.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen," sagte er und reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand.

"Lassen Sie das Sie weg," sagte der fahlgesichtige Zauberer, "Salazar ... und außerdem, waren Sie es, der mir gestern Nacht das Leben gerettet hat."

"Nicht Sie," sagte der Drachenjäger schmunzelnd, "Godric." Salazar kam nun ein Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen.

"Wenn Sie ... DU wieder einmal auf der Durchreise bist," sagte Salazar, "Scheu nicht davor zurück, hier vorbei zu kommen. Du bist jederzeit herzlich Willkommen."

"Danke für das Angebot. ... Ich werde demnächst sicher öfters in der Gegend sein, da es hier oben noch mehr, als nur einen Drachen zu jagen gibt und ich komme gerne vorbei," entgegnete Godric und lächelte.

Salazar öffnete stumm die Tür und Godric trat hinaus in den Nebel. Es war immer noch nicht sehr viel heller geworden und er stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, der von einem hohlen Wiehern des Thestrals erwidert wurde.

"Also dann," sagte Godric, während er sich auf den Rücken von Domian schwang, "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund" murmelte Salazar und der Thestral erhob sich in die Lüfte.

#### to be continued ####

Hallo??? Noch jemand da? Hat das hier irgendjemand gelesen? Wenn ja, da unten links auf dem Bildschirm und auf: go klicken! Schreibt vielleicht nur ein Wort, ein Satz, oder von mir aus auch einen Roman, Hauptsache, es steht eure Meinung dazu drin,… #liebguck#

Wenn nein… trotzdem auf go… #ggg#


	3. Drachenjagd

So, da bin ich wieder mit den nächsten vier Seiten... 

Ich danke herzlich für die Reviews von **mrsgaladriel **(ich habe die Fehler bereits verbessert), **YanisTamiem**, **Kingsley** (du bekommst deine Mail) und **Bele** (wo war jetzt die Meinung? gut oder schlecht, oder was?) 

...#grins# also mache ich das hier doch nicht umsonst. 

**Disclaimer: **Wer den Text immer noch nicht kennt, kann ja in den vorangehenden Kapiteln nachschauen. 

**Drachenjagd**

Das Haus von Salazar verschwand schon sehr bald aus Godrics Blickfeld und sie überflogen die große Moorlandschaft in Richtung Norden. Domian schien es schwer zu fallen eine Fährte aufzunehmen, da er öfters die Richtung wechselte. Godric ließ seinen Blick schweifen, doch der dichte Nebel, verhinderte noch immer die Sicht. 

"Komm machen wir eine Pause," flüsterte er dem Thestral resigniert zu und sie landeten auf einem weiten Feld. Godric griff nach seiner Tasche und zog eine Landkarte heraus. 

"Du solltest weiter nach Westen in die Highlands," ermahnte ihn der Hut. 

"Danke für den Tipp," sagte Godric, "Aber ich bezweifle, dass unser Drache in die Highlands geflohen ist." Der junge Mann studierte eindringlich die Karte und versuchte zu erahnen in welche Richtung sie nun weiter suchen sollten, um den Drachen erneut aufzuspüren. Schließlich aber packte er seine Sachen wieder weg und ging zu Domian. 

"Südost," sagte er zu ihm und der Thestral schnaubte zustimmend. 

"Südost?" grummelte der Hut, "Da wirst du keinen Erfolg haben." 

"Das überlass mir," entgegnete Godric, ließ seinen Blick schweigend über die Landschaft gleiten. Der Nebel begann sich zu verflüchtigen und gab nun schwach einen Blick auf weite Felder, die mit kleinen Bächen durchzogen waren, frei. Je weiter sie allerdings nach Süden kamen und das Hochmoor und die Highlands hinter sich ließen, waren saftig grüne Wiesen, Weideland und große Wälder zu sehen. Gelegentlich überflogen sie das eine oder andere Muggeldorf, aber die waren in dieser Gegend eher selten. 

Die Sonne näherte sich seinem höchsten Punkt und es fing an zu regnen, als Godric die Entscheidung traf, erst einmal eine weitere Rast einzulegen. Er landete abseits eines Muggeldorfes, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und betrat es. 

"Sei ja still," zischte er flüsternd seinem Hut zu und betrat eine Gaststätte. Godric war ungern in Muggeldörfern, aber nicht selten hatte er hier brauchbare Informationen bekommen. Er bestellte sich etwas zu Essen und sah sich um. Bis auf eine Handvoll Männer, die schon zu dieser frühen Tageszeit zu viel getrunken hatten, war die Gaststätte leer. 

"Was führt Schie, ...hicks, in diesche gottverlassene Gegend," lallte ein anderer Gast und kam schwankend auf den Tisch des Drachenjägers zu. 

"Ich bin auf der Durchreise," sagte Godric hastig. 

"Dann seien Schie mal froh," lallte der betrunkene Mann und hielt sich mit Müh und Not an einem Stuhl fest um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, "Hier, ... hicks, ... hier spukt es. Diese verdammten Hexen, überall, ...hicks... geschtern haben Schie den Hof vom Johann ange-...ssündet..." Godric kannte sehr wohl die Vorbehalte die man gegen Hexen und Zauberer hegte und schaffte es immer wieder recht gut seine wahre Identität zu verschleiern. 

"Ich glaube, Sie haben zu viel getrunken," sagte Godric. 

"Quatsch," sagte der andere lautstark und stolperte ungeschickt nach hinten, fing sich aber wieder, "Isch sagte scho´ immer, die kleene Johann is´ eines dieser Biester, aber niemand wollte auf misch hören." 

"Wieso?" fragte Godric nun interessiert, "Was hat sie denn getan?" 

"Nisch´ mal tschehn und scho´ ... hicks..." fing der Betrunkene an, "Schie hat mit so Weidenzweige rumjewedelt und da kam diesch Monschter,... isch hab´s mit eijenen Augen geschehen. Esch hat Haus und Hof in Brand gesetzt... Der alte Johann is´ tot und schie is´ wechjelaufen, versteckt sisch." 

"Sie behaupten, sie hätte das Monster heraufbeschworen?" fragte Godric, der hoffte nun eine wertvolle Information zu seinem Drachen zu bekommen, "Wie sah es aus?" 

"Esch...hicks... esch war rieschig, so groß wie ein Haus und esch spie Feuer,... ein Monschter halt." lallte der Mann, "An Ihrer Stelle würde isch abhauen, tschu gefährlich..." Godric nickte, stand auf und bezahlte. 

"In welche Richtung liegt der Hof von diesem Johann?" fragte er den Betrunkenen. 

"Oschten,...hicks," sagte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. 

"Danke," sagte der Drachenjäger und verließ den Pub. 

"Armer Irrer," murmelte er und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Waldstück, wo er seinen Thestral zurückgelassen hatte. 

"Du wirst doch jetzt nicht dieses Mädchen suchen," sagte der Hut, als sie Domian erreichten. 

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig," murmelte Godric gedankenverloren, "Wenn sie die Kleine finden, wird sie auf den Scheiterhaufen landen, egal ob sie nun eine Hexe ist oder nicht." 

Sie flogen Richtung Osten und unweit des Dorfes entdeckte er die, noch rauchende, Ruine eines großen Hauses. Er landete und sah sich genauer um. Verendete Tiere, die zum Teil schwer verletzt wurden, lagen auf der Weide neben dem Hof. Sämtliche Stallungen waren abgebrannt und es stank nach Schwefel und verbranntem Fleisch. Er trat näher an eine tote Kuh heran und konnte an dem Biss erkennen, dass es sich zweifellos um den eines Drachen handelte, der sich hier auf dem Hof seine Nahrung gesucht hatte. 

"Wir sind sehr nah dran," murmelte Godric, "Wenn er hier gegessen hat, dann wird er jetzt ruhen." Der Thestral stupste Godric unsanft in die Hüfte und erschrocken drehte er sich um. Am Waldrand sah er eine größere Menschenmenge, die geradewegs in den Wald ging. "Sie suchen das Mädchen," flüsterte er und automatisch setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte ihnen. 

"Wir teilen uns auf," hörte er einen Mann rufen, "Ihr, dort hin, wir nehmen diesen Weg. Sie darf uns nicht entkommen." Godric folgte möglichst unauffällig der einen Gruppe, die immer tiefer in den Wald ging. 

"Haltet die Augen auf," ermahnte eine Frau, "Wenn sie entkommt, wird sie dieses Monster auf das Dorf loslassen und uns alle töten." Eine Weile folgte er ihnen. Die Gruppe kam nur langsam voran und er ärgerte sich über die Unwissenheit der Muggel. Als sich schließlich der Weg gabelte folgte der Drachenjäger dem andern Pfad. Er glaubte dass das Geschrei der Muggel laut genug war, wenn sie sie fanden, sodass er ohne Risiko woanders suchen konnte. 

Es wurde leise und in diesem Teil des Waldes war es derart dunkel, dass das Tageslicht kaum durch das dichte Blätterdach zum Boden gelangte. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein leises Wimmern Inne halten. Sie war nicht weit weg. Er sah sich um, konnte aber dennoch nichts erkennen und horchte noch intensiver. Das Wimmern war verschwunden. 

"Schau nach oben," flüsterte der Hut, für jemanden anderes, kaum hörbar. Godric folgte der Aufforderung und erblickte auf dem Baum ein kleines Mädchen, bekleidet in einem dünnen weißen Nachthemd. Sie wurde bleich als, sie den Blick des Drachenjägers bemerkte. 

"Ich ... ich ha-habe nichts getan," stotterte sie und klammerte sich noch fester an einem Ast fest. 

"Ich weiß," sagte der Zauberer, "was machst du auf dem Baum?" 

"I-Ich musste mich verstecken und auf einmal..." sagte das Mädchen immer noch ängstlich, "Bitte, sperren Sie mich nicht ein, ich..." 

"Ich weiß dass du nichts getan hast," versicherte Godric, "Ich will dir nur helfen. Die Muggel suchen nach dir... Komm runter." Das Mädchen sah den fremden Mann immer noch sehr skeptisch an, aber schließlich löste sie ihren Griff und versuchte den Baumstamm zu erreichen. 

"Pass auf," ermahnte Godric das Mädchen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, dass sie magische Kräfte hatte. Er wusste, dass es keine Seltenheit war, dass Kinder aus Muggelfamilien mit einer derartigen Gabe geboren wurden, sie aber ihre magischen Kräfte nicht verstehen und nur selten beherrschen konnten. Ein Schrei des Mädchens riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Sie verlor den Halt und fiel. Schnell, fast reflexartig, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und konnte den Sturz des Mädchens abfangen. Langsam ließ er sie zu Boden schweben und trat zu ihr. 

"Ihr - Ihr seid ein richtiger Zauberer," sagte sie und starrte Godric fassungslos an. Der Drachenjäger nickte und zog sie auf ihre Beine. 

"Die Muggel suchen dich," sagte er knapp und schob die Finger zwischen die Zähne um einen lauten Pfiff auszustoßen. Das Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen, "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. wenn du mit mir kommst werden sie dich nicht kriegen." 

"Ihr- Ihr, äh...ja," stotterte das Mädchen. In dem Moment trat der Thestral durch die Bäume auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn nicht und Godric sah nun das verwirrte Mädchen an. Er nahm es auf den Arm und setzte sie ohne, zu Erklärungen anzusetzen auf das unsichtbare Pferd. 

"Wa-Was ist das?" kreischte sie, als ihre Hände, über das mit Fell bezogene Skelett fuhren. 

"Ein Thestral, so etwas wie ein Pferd" erklärte er und schwang sich hinter ihr auf den Rücken von Domian, "Nur die wenigsten können sie sehen, aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden jetzt ein Stück fliegen. Ich will diesen Drachen noch erwischen und dann werde ich versuchen, dich bei einer befreundeten Familie unterzubringen." 

Godric legte den Arm um sie und griff vor ihr an die Mähne des Thestrals und dieser erhob sich. Das Mädchen erschrak sich, doch als sie weit über die Bäume, den Hof und weiter Richtung Osten flogen und beruhigte sie sich nur langsam wieder. Nur ein paar Meilen weiter schien Domian unruhig zu werden und Godric spornte ihn weiter an. 

"Ja, mein Junge," sagte er beruhigend zu dem pferdeähnlichen Wesen, "Er ist ganz nah." 

"Was ist?" fragte das Mädchen verunsichert und versuchte sich zu dem Zauberer umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen. 

"Der Drache," sagte Godric knapp und seine Augen wanderten unruhig, suchend über die Ebene und die zerklüfteten Felsen am Rande. Domian flog eine größere Kurve, geradewegs auf die Felsen zu, dann landete er auf einer halbwegs ebenen Fläche. Godric stieg ab. das Mädchen wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch er sah sie scharf an. 

"Du bleibst hier bei Domian," ermahnte er, "Du hast den Drachen gestern gesehen und weißt, dass er nicht ungefährlich ist." Das Mädchen nickte und der Drachenjäger wandte sich von ihr ab. Er schritt das Plateau ab und sah am Rande hinunter. Dort in einer kleinen Vertiefung des Felsens ein ganze Stück unter ihm, entdeckte er das Objekt seiner Begierde. Ein sehr großes Exemplar, die Farbe seiner Schuppen optimal an den Felsen angepasst und schlafend fand er ihn vor. Möglichst leise, ohne den Drachen aufzuwecken, kletterte er an einer Stelle, unweit entfernt, hinunter und zog sein Schwert. Einen schlafenden Drachen zu töten, war ein Leichtes, wenn der erste Hieb saß. Er schlich sich um den Drachen herum. Auf der einen Seite ging es steil hinunter auf der anderen, war die hohe Felswand von der er gerade herunter gekommen war. 

Er fand keine Möglichkeit an ihn heranzukommen Der Kopf war hinten der Felswand zugekehrt und er kam nur schwer dorthin. Jede unachtsame Bewegung oder auch nur ein rollender Stein könnten den Drachen wecken. Mit seiner freien linken Hand versuchte er Halt an der Wand zu bekommen, doch seine Füße kamen auf dem unebenen Boden ins Rutschen und mit dem Schwert in der anderen Hand, war es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr möglich sich zu halten, als der rechte Fuß abrutschte und er dem Drachen direkt vor die Füße fiel. 

Ein donnernder Laut durchdrang die Stille. Der Drache erhob sich und bäumte sich vor dem Drachenjäger auf. Hastig griff Godric nach seinem Schwert. 

Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen´, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Unerwartet schoss der Kopf des Drachen auf den jungen Mann nieder und brachte diesen erneut zum Fall. Ein Fauchen entrann dessen Kehle und ein Feuerstrahl ging auf den Drachenjäger nieder. Godric versuchte auszuweichen, doch seine Robe wurde zum Teil vom Feuer versenkt. Er wusste, dass er jetzt in einer äußerst ungünstigen Position war, aber er musste es wagen, bevor der Drache ihn töten konnte. Mit einem heftigen Stoß trieb er sein Schwert in den Körper des Wesens, welches kurz darauf einen lauten Schrei von sich ließ. Er bäumte sich ein weiteres Mal auf und senkte seine Krallen auf den Drachenjäger nieder. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr Godrics Körper und er drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er taumelte rückwärts, hielt sich an der Felswand fest und seine Hand umklammerte das Schwert noch fester, bevor er ein weiteres Mal ausholte. Mit aller Kraft drückte er mit die Klinge tief in den Körper des Drachens. Er spürte seine eigenen Kräfte schwinden. Lange hielt er nicht durch. Eine weitere Kralle bohrte sich tief in sein linkes Bein, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und trieb das Schwert noch tiefer. Die Bewegung des Drachens erlahmten plötzlich. Der Drachenjäger zog die Klinge raus und stieß sie mit letzter Kraft ein zweites Mal hinein und sein Gegner ging tot zu Boden. 

Godric nahm das blutige Schwert an sich. Der Drache hatte ihn sehr schwer verletzt und das Blut sickerte aus den klaffenden Wunden. Mit Mühe versuchte er sich am Felsen wieder hoch zu schleppen, doch beim Versuch sein linkes Bein zu belasten knickte er zur Seite und stürzte. Verzweifelt versuchten seine Hände sich an dem Boden festzukrallen, doch er rutschte weiter den Hang hinunter; stetig den steilen Klippen entgegen. 

Einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen und er fiel, stürzte in die Tiefe. Nur einen kurzen Moment blieb ihm der Gedanke, dass er sterben würde und er schloss seine Augen. Plötzlich und unerwartet wurde sein Fall unterbrochen. Er landete auf etwas, was nicht der Fels war, den er erwartet hatte. Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen und erkannte verschwommen seinen treuen Thestral, bevor er erschöpft zusammenbrach. 

### to be continued ### 


	4. Fable Village

So, da bin ich wieder mit dem vierten Kapitel meiner Gründerstory. Es kann jetzt ein wenig dauern bis ihr wieder was von mir hört, muss jetzt sehr viel arbeiten und ich will, bevor es hier weitergeht, auf jeden Fall noch den Cliffhanger von meiner anderen Story beseitigen #grins#, habt also ein wenig Geduld!

Ich danke herzlich meinen Reviewschreibern: **mrsgaladriel**, **Kingsley** (scheint so... #grins#), **Cecelina**, **YanisTamiem** und **Bele**. Außerdem bedanke ich mich unbekannterweise bei demjenigen, der diese Story bei Samantha Black  für einen Award vorgeschlagen hat. Er/Sie hätte mich wenigstens vorwarnen können...

**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Büchern von JK Rowling und so weiter.

**Fable Village**

Als Godric wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem Bett. es war ein einfaches Zimmer in dem er lag. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch seine Wunden, die in Verbände eingewickelt waren, schmerzten immer noch und resigniert ließ er sich wieder ins Bett sinken.

"Oh, Sie sind wach..." sagte eine Frau, die gerade mit einer Schüssel Wasser in das Zimmer kam. Godric nickte und zeigte ihr schweigend ein dankbares Lächeln. Sie stellte rasch die Schüssel auf einen Stuhl, und kam zu dem jungen Mann hinüber.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie.

"Es tut noch sehr weh," bestätigte er und versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich aufzusetzen.

"Bleiben Sie liegen," forderte die Frau ihn auf, "Die Wunden sind tief und verheilen nur langsam. Kathy sagte, Sie hätten einen Drachen getötet?"

"Kathy?" fragte Godric, "Das Muggelmädchen? Wo ist sie?"

"Keine Sorge, sie ist unten in der Küche," beruhigte die Dame, "Ihr geht es gut. Ich bin übrigens Helga Hufflepuff."

"Godric Gryffindor," sagte der junge Mann. Helga nahm die Schüssel mit dem Wasser, setzte sich direkt neben das Bett und begann die alten Verbände abzunehmen.

"Diese hier, sieht gar nicht gut aus," sagte Helga leise und zeigte auf das linke Bein. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie in diese Wunde bekommen habe, aber ich habe alles versucht, was in meiner Macht stand und doch heilt sie nur sehr langsam. Alle anderen Wunden sehen schon sehr gut aus... Hat der Drache Sie gebissen?" Godric schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das nicht, aber sein Blut gilt als giftig, ich glaube, davon könnte etwas in die Wunde gekommen sein." Die blonde Frau nickte. "Ich werde mal im Dorf nachfragen, da wird es sicher jemanden geben, der sich mit Vergiftungen auskennt." Sie verband das Bein neu und verließ das Zimmer.

###

Godric verbrachte mehrere Tage noch im Bett. Gelegentlich kam Kathy oder Helga herauf um nach ihm zu sehen oder ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte er allein und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Das Haus in dem er war, war auf einem kleinen Hügel von dem man in ein kleines Dorf sehen konnte. Laut der blonden Frau war es Fable Village, ein kleines Zaubererdorf weit abseits der nächsten Muggeldörfer.

Einmal war ein älterer Zauberer bei ihm gewesen, der einen mit Zaubertrank getränkten Umschlag auf das verletzte Bein gelegt hatte. Es milderte die Schmerzen, doch auch er hatte keine tröstenden Worte für den jungen Drachenjäger übrig. Er müsste wohl damit leben, dass das Bein nie wieder ganz in Ordnung kam.

###

"Mr. Gryffindor?" Godric wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah Kathy an, die mit vier weiteren Kindern in der Tür stand.

"Kathy sagte, Sie seien ein Drachenjäger?" sagte ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren, "Erzählen sie uns etwas darüber?"

"Wer seid ihr?" fragte Godric und die Kinder scharrten sich um das Bett.

"Ach hier seid ihr," sagte Helga lächelnd und tauchte in der Tür auf, "Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt dass ihr unseren Gast in Ruhe lassen sollt?"

"Och bitte, Mrs. Hufflepuff," quengelte der Junge, "Er kann uns sicher etwas über Drachen erzählen und über ..."

"Nein, Josh," sagte Helga streng, "Mr. Gryffindor braucht seine Ruhe und jetzt geht bitte runter in die Küche!" Es folgte ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel der Kinder, aber sie folgten der Aufforderung.

"Tut mir leid," sagte Helga.

"Ach, ist doch egal," sagte Godric, "Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, ihnen etwas zu erzählen. ... Was waren das für Kinder?"

"Die sind aus dem Dorf," sagte Helga, "Sie kommen mehrmals die Woche und ich bringe ihnen bei, was sie als Zauberer und Hexen, wissen und können, müssen, zumindest so weit es mein eigenes Wissen zulässt," Helga lächelte, "Ich könnte ihnen zum Beispiel, so gut wie nichts über Drachen erzählen."

"Wenn sie immer noch etwas über Drachen wissen wollen, schicken Sie sie doch irgendwann mal hoch," schlug Godric vor, "Ich kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag hier oben nichts tuend rumliegen. Irgendwie muss ich mich auch bei Ihnen revangieren." Die blonde Frau wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Ach da wäre noch etwas," sagte Helga und drehte sich zu dem Drachenjäger um, "Ich habe Kathy mit in die Klasse aufgenommen. Sie bräuchte dringend einen Zauberstab." Godric nickte und Helga verließ den Raum.

###

Die Wunde an Godrics Bein hatte sich wenig später geschlossen und der Drachenjäger stand das erste Mal gegen den Rat von Helga auf. Er ging ein paar Schritte, musste aber feststellen, dass es immer noch sehr stark schmerzte und setzte sich erst einmal wieder hin. Doch von Tag zu Tag wurde es besser und er kam schließlich nach unten.

Er sah in der Küche, Helga und die Kinder an einem Tisch sitzen.  Schweigend trat er ein und setzte sich dazu. Helga zeigte den Kindern gerade einen einfachen Verwandlungszauber an ihrer Teetasse und die Kinder versuchten kurz darauf ihr eigenes Glück an einigen beschädigten Untertassen.

"Das ist ja eine Überraschung," sagte Helga und kam zu Godric hinüber, "hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie noch nicht aufstehen dürfen?"

"Ich bin kein Mensch, den man wochenlang ans Bett fesseln kann," entgegnete der Drachenjäger lächelnd, "Dazu bin ich viel zu unruhig."

"Mr. Gryffindor erzählen Sie uns denn heute was von den Drachen," fragte der Junge, der schon vor ein paar Tagen brennend an dem Thema interessiert war.

"Josh, sieh erst einmal zu was deine Untertasse macht," sagte Helga streng und der Junge richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Gegenstand vor sich.

###

Von dem Tag war er fast immer in der Küche, wenn die Kinder auch da waren. Gelegentlich erzählte er ihnen etwas über Drachen und später über Thestrale und andere Wesen, denen er auf seinen Reisen durch Großbritannien begegnet war. Helga setzte sich in diesen Stunden oft dazu und lauschte dem jungen Mann.

"Sie machen das wunderbar," lobte sie den Drachenjäger als die Kinder gegangen waren, "Haben Sie jemals überlegt Lehrer zu werden."

"Eigentlich nicht," fing Godric unsicher an, "Ich weiß nicht ob diese Art das Optimale ist. Ob es das ist, was ich will..." sagte er nachdenklich. Helga sah den jungen Mann fragend an und Godric setzte zu einer Erklärung an: "Ich meine, hat man schon mal versucht, so was im großen Stil aufzuziehen? Vielleicht wenn man, noch mehr Schüler zusammen suchen würde und noch zwei, drei andere, die bereit sind ihr Wissen zu vermitteln..." fuhr Godric in seinen Ausführungen fort, "dann könnte man den Schülern noch viel gezielter und noch mehr beibringen... Ich bin nicht perfekt, ich kann selbst nicht einmal einfache Zaubertränke zubereiten, aber dafür habe ich andere Stärken."

"Das erscheint mir gar nicht so unsinnig," bestätigte Helga, "Ich meine, ich muss auch manchmal bei Fragen passen oder andere aus dem Dorf fragen, wenn ich etwas nicht weiß... Meinen Sie, dass so etwas angenommen werden würde..."

"Es wäre ein Haufen Arbeit, aber ich denke es dient unserer Zukunft und natürlich. Sehen Sie sich die vielen Zauberer und Hexen an, die keine Zeit haben ihre Kinder zu unterrichten, oder die selbst wenig wissen haben und es daher nur schlecht weitergeben können," sagte Godric nachdenklich, "Mein Bein ist immer noch nicht perfekt, und ich bezweifle, dass ich damit jemals wieder einen Drachen jagen werde. Ich denke auf kurz oder lang muss ich mir etwas anderes suchen"

"Was ihr Bein betrifft, da könnten Sie recht haben. Ich halte Ihre Idee für großartig, wenn Sie mich fragen, ich wäre sofort dabei" ermunterte Helga.

"Ich brauche Zeit," erwiderte der Drachenjäger Kopf schüttelnd, "Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken." Helga nickte, ging in die Küche und machte sich dort am Ofen zu schaffen. Godric war den Rest des Abends sehr schweigsam und grübelte noch lange über die neu gewachsene Idee nach. Nichts schaffte es, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück sah er zu Helga auf.

"Mrs. Hufflepuff, ich werde eine Weile nach Hause fahren," sagte leise, "Ich muss mir das alles in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen, aber ich werde Ihnen bald eine Eule zukommen lassen."

"So plötzlich? Sind Sie denn schon wieder in der Lage zu reiten?" fragte Helga und sah den jungen Mann fassungslos an.

"Ich denke schon," sagte er, "Könnten Sie Kathy hier behalten?" Er sah der blonden Frau an, dass er sie mit seiner Entscheidung ziemlich überrumpelt hatte, aber er wollte und konnte eine derart schwierige Entscheidung nicht hier treffen. Helga nickte und er ging nach oben um seine Sachen zu packen.

"Ich hole Kathy in ein paar Tagen, unabhängig davon, wie meine Entscheidung aussieht." Er umarmte die blonde Frau und unter Schmerzen, die plötzlich in sein linkes Bein schossen, setzte er sich auf seinen Thestral.

"Auf Wiedersehen." murmelte sie und sah dem Drachenjäger noch lange nach.

### to be continued ###


	5. Wieder zu Hause

Hat ein wenig gedauert, wie ich es bereits angekündigt hatte, aber dafür ist dieses Chap auch wieder etwas länger geworden.

Ich bedanke mich ganz, ganz doll bei **mrsgaladriel** und **Bele**, die mir beide immer so zuverlässig eine Rückmeldung geben... Danke!

**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Grundlage der Bücher von JK Rowling und daher gehört mir selbst nix...

**Wieder zu Hause**

Godric hatte Domian nur das Ziel genannt, sich dann an seinem Thestral festgehalten und die Augen geschlossen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein waren wieder stärker geworden und das unregelmäßige Flügelschlagen des Thestrals und die verkrampfte Haltung, die der Drachenjäger einnahm, machten es nicht besser.

Erst als die Sonne schon tief am Himmel stand und den Horizont leuchtend rot und orange färbte, erkannte Godric die vertrauten Züge seiner Heimat. Er sah das kleine Muggeldorf, welches nicht sehr weit vom Haus seines Vaters entfernt war, eingebettet in die sanften, grünen Hügel Südenglands.

Domian flog noch eine letzte ausufernde Kurve, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen bevor er zur Landung ansetzte. Godric biss fest die Zähne aufeinander und ein Zischen entfuhr ihm als, der Thestral hart auf den Boden landete und seinen Reiter hart durchschüttelte. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und hoffte, dass das Ziehen in seinem Bein rasch nachlassen würde, doch es wollte scheinbar kein Ende nehmen. Vorsichtig rutschte er von dem Rücken des geflügelten Pferdes hinab und nahm sein Gepäck an sich.

"Danke," murmelte Godric zu Domian und tätschelte noch einmal die Mähne des Tieres bevor er sich dem Haus zuwandte. Es war ein sehr großes englisches Herrenhaus. Er freute sich wieder zu Hause zu sein, atmete tief die frische Luft ein, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Die Eingangshalle war verwaist und der junge Mann warf seinen Reiseumhang und seinen Hut auf die Garderobe bevor er die Stufen zum Salon emporstieg.

Eine wohlige Wärme empfing ihn und sein Blick fixierte sofort den brennenden Kamin und die Person, die in einem großen einladenden Ohrensessel davor saß.

"Vater?" sagte Godric ruhig und der ältere Mann drehte sich um und betrachtete seinen Sohn.

"Meine Güte, Godric," der Vater stand auf und umarmte seinen Sohn erfreut. Er geleitete ihn zu einem weiteren Sessel vor dem Kamin, "Du humpelst!" stellte der weißhaarige Mann fest.

"Der Drache hat mir übel mitgespielt," erklärte Godric und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder.

"Hast du ihn erwischt?" fragte der Vater neugierig und bot seinem Sohn ein Glas Whisky an. Godric nickte, "Und?" bohrte sein Vater weiter. Der Drachenjäger hatte sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet. Sein Vater verkaufte die Herzen der Drachen für viel Geld an Zauberstabmacher weiter und war somit auf das begehrte Organ scharf.

"Ich habe es nicht," sagte er zögernd.

"Mein Gott! Godric," sagte sein Vater aufgebracht und sein Glas in der Hand schien wütend zu beben, "Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich es brauche, Jetzt ist es unwiederbringlich verloren. Du weißt wie wichtig..."

"Vater!" unterbracht Godric, den älteren Mann, "Sei froh, dass der Drache mich nicht getötet hat." Der junge Mann war vom Sitz aufgesprungen, leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und verließ den Salon. Er hatte schon erwartet, dass sein Vater überreagieren würde. Godrics Vater war immer ein sehr strenger Mann gewesen, hatte aber seine Prinzipien. Er war hart aber fair und das hatte der junge Drachenjäger stets an ihm zu Schätzen gewusst. Doch jetzt hatte er noch nicht das Bedürfnis, ihm seine neu gewachsene Idee zu offenbaren, da er in diesem Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich gut darauf zu sprechen war. Daher zog er sich in sein Schlafgemach zurück.

Lange konnte er nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Eindrücke gingen ihm durch den Kopf: Der Unterricht mit den Kindern in Helgas Küche, Kathy, die, wenn er sie nicht gerettet hätte garantiert auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet wäre und jetzt erstmals die Möglichkeit bekam, ihre Fähigkeiten lernen konnte zu beherrschen. Danach wanderten seine Gedanken zu Salazar Slytherin, seine Probleme mit den Vampiren, aber seine Gabe im Umgang mit Zaubertränken. Er könnte ihn anschreiben und fragen ob er etwas gegen sein schmerzendes Bein wüsste, einen Linderungstrank der ihm ermöglich seinen Beruf weiterhin nachzugehen.

Schließlich kamen ihm noch andere Personen in den Kopf die er auf seinen unzähligen Reisen angetroffen hatte, doch in Anbetracht seiner Müdigkeit driftete er immer weiter in eine angenehme Dunkelheit und seine Gedanken wurden von wirren Träumen, Phantasien und Visionen ersetzt.

_Er träumte von einer Schule mit hunderten wissbegierigen Kindern, die er und Helga für eine bessere Zukunft ausbilden wollten. Verschwommen sah er andere Lehrer, doch sie waren momentan nichts als ungenaue Schatten, gesichtslos und ohne genaue Konturen. Godric wanderte über lange Flure von denen viele Türen abgingen und schließlich kam er in einen Raum, wo sich drei Erwachsene aufhielten. Die zwei Gestaltlosen, denen er nicht einmal ein Geschlecht zuordnen konnte, schienen sich zu streiten ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es war eine gespenstische Stille in dem Raum und er musst hilflos die beiden Personen ansehen, doch als er zwischen sie trat und versuchte sie genauer zu erkennen, verschwammen sie noch mehr und verschwanden schließlich in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing._

Der junge Mann schrak in seinem Bett auf. Es war mehr als ein Traum gewesen und auf unerklärliche Weise wusste er, wie seine Entscheidung auszusehen hatte. Er würde diese Schule gründen wollen und nichts schien ihn davon abzuhalten. Es konnte noch nicht sehr spät sein, denn ein Blick aus den großen Fenstern verriet ihm dass die Dämmerung gerade erst eingesetzt hatte. Doch er stand auf und zog sich seine Roben über. Die Hauselfen würden das Frühstück noch nicht fertig haben und so ging er hinunter in die Bibliothek und setzte sich an ein großes Schreibpult. Lange starrte er auf das leere Pergament vor sich. Die Feder lag geduldig daneben und Godric überlegte seine Worte, die er an Helga schreiben wollte.

"Schon auf?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme und der junge Mann sah erschrocken zu seinem Vater auf. Der Mann mit den weißen Haaren und dem Schnurrbart trug einen roten Morgenmantel und trat nun zu seinem Sohn, "Es tut mir leid." sagte der Vater schließlich und drückte ihn, "Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn der Drache dich getötet hätte."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe," versuchte Godric den alten Mann zu beruhigen, "Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte damals besser auf dich hören sollen." Der Mann zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus - einen schlafenden Drachen sollte man nicht wecken." Der Satz ging nicht das erste Mal durch seinen Kopf seit er wieder in Fable Village zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Sein Vater hatte ihm von Klein auf die Prinzipien im Umgang mit Drachen eingebläut und dieser war einer der wichtigsten, den sein Vater ihm fast gebetsmühlenartig gepredigt hatte.

"Komm mit zum Frühstück," sagte der Vater und wirkte für einen Moment auf den jungen Mann unendlich alt. Godric folgte ihm mit einem schlechten Gewissen und setzte sich im Speisesaal ihm gegenüber.

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an, der eine froh seinen Sohn lebend zu sehen und der andere mit schlechten Gewissen, dass er seinem Vater beinahe zu einem einsamen Greis gemacht hatte. Nachdem Godrics Mutter vor einigen Jahren gestorben war, war der junge Mann das einzige an dem sich der Vater geklammert hatte. Der Drachenjäger senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und aß schweigend.

"Was macht die Verletzung am Bein?" fragte der Vater.

"Nicht gut," sagte der Drachenjäger knapp, "Sie ist zwar verheilt aber seit zwei Wochen hat sie kein einziges Mal aufgehört zu Schmerzen."

"Das klingt nicht gut," sagte der alte Mann, "Das kann beim Kampf mit Drachen passieren... Und wenn ich anderen Berichten glauben kann, wird es auch nie wieder ganz aufhören." Godric nickte und erinnerte sich an den anderen Mann in Fable Village, der etwas ganz ähnliches gesagt hatte.

"Zum Glück haben wir genügend Ersparnisse," sagte der alte Mann seufzend, "Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen machen, wir kommen auch so, gut über die Runden."

"Vater, ich..." fing Godric an und überlegte, ob es jetzt sinnig war das Thema anzuschneiden, doch er überwand sich schließlich und fuhr fort: "Ich habe in Fable Village jemanden kennen gelernt und..."

"Eine Frau?" fragte der alte Mann und seine Augen funkelten erfreut auf. Der Drachenjäger nickte und die Freude im Gesicht seines Vaters war nun nicht zu übersehen, "Wann stellst du sie mir vor?"

"Vater," unterbrach der junge Mann diesen, "Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, nein, ich habe nicht vor sie zu heiraten, oder sonst etwas!" Die erfreute Miene des Vaters legte sich und er stützte sein Kinn auf die Hand, während er mit der andern nach seiner Kaffeetasse griff.

"Ich ... nein, Sie ist Lehrerin und..." Godric stockte ein wenig. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Vater diese Vision nicht im Geringsten gutheißen würde, "Wir haben überlegt eine Schule zu gründen mit allen Schülern, die wir kriegen können."

"Mein Sohn! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?" sagte der Vater plötzlich aufgebracht, "Wo soll das denn hinführen, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was du da für eine Verantwortung übernehmen musst."

"Doch, Vater und ich glaube es wird höchste Zeit," entgegnete Godric wütend, "Die Muggel haben auch Schulen und wenn ich noch ein paar sehr gute Zauberer oder Hexen dafür begeistern kann, dann werden wir nicht nur die erste, sondern auch die beste Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ganz Europas besitzen." Der junge Mann konnte und wollte seine Wut nicht mehr von seinem Vater verbergen und der alte Mann schrak zurück als er sah, dass ein Versuch seinem Sohn dieses Vorhaben auszureden in die Leere laufen würde.

"Godric," sagte er nach einer Weile entschlossen und linste zu seinem Sohn hinüber, "Es scheint dir sehr ernst zu sein. Ich ... kann und will deine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen doch ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht von dieser Idee abbringen kann. Geh! Versuch dein Glück, aber komm nicht in zwei Jahren wieder, und bettele mich wie ein räudiger Köter um Geld an. ... Überlege also gut, was du tust!" Damit stand der alte Mann auf und verließ den Raum. Der junge Mann sah ihm erschrocken hinterher. Er ließ sein Mahl stehen und ging ebenfalls nach oben, wo er sich in sein Schlafgemach zurückzog.

Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater ihn nicht sofort bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen würde, aber eine derart ablehnende Haltung hatte er nicht erwartet.

Es war schon komisch. Godric liebte seinen Vater über alles und wollte ihn nicht verletzen, doch sein Entschluss diese Schule zu gründen hatte sich so fest in sein Gehirn gefressen, dass er wusste, das es ausweglos war, die Ideen wieder fallen zu lassen. Den ganzen Tag wog er die Gegensätze miteinander auf. Er wusste nicht wie er die Schule finanzieren sollte, oder ob es sich rechnete. Wie viele Eltern konnten sie für ihr Vorhaben gewinnen? Wie sollten sie es aufziehen? Und vor allem wen würden sie noch als Mitbegründer hinzuziehen? Der junge Mann seufzte und schließlich begab er sich wieder in die Bibliothek. Sein Vater hatte sich nicht blicken lassen und er schrieb einen Brief an Helga Hufflepuff in dem er ihr verkündigte, dass er auf jeden Fall in absehbarer Zeit wieder zu ihr kommen würde.

Godric blieb noch eine Woche und am letzten Abend vor seiner geplanten Abreise suchte er noch einmal bewusst das Gespräch mit seinem Vater.

"Du gehst?" fragte der Vater und sah ein wenig geknickt in seinem Sessel vor dem brennenden Kaminfeuer aus.

"Ja Vater," sagte der junge Mann fest entschlossen, "Ich werde es versuchen und ich glaube, wir könnten Erfolg haben." Der alte Mann wich den Blicken seines Sohnes aus und schwieg. Godric ließ sich auf den Sessel neben ihn nieder.

"Vater," sagte er, "Es war keine einfache Entscheidung, aber du weißt, dass ich hier zu Grunde gehen würde. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag in einem staubigen Zimmer sitzen und nichts tun, außer mein Bein schonen. Das Leben geht weiter." Auf den Lippen des Mannes erschien ein leichtes ganz sanftes Lächeln.

"Ich weiß," sagte der Vater, "Geh und versuch dein Glück, ... aber vergiss deinen Alten nicht... lass dich wenigstens mal wieder blicken." Der junge Drachenjäger strahlte. Er konnte seinen Vater keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er anfangs so ungehobelt erschien, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Er blieb noch eine Weile im Salon sitzen, trank ein Glas Feuerwhisky und nach einer ganzen Weile erhob er sich wieder.

"Ich werde noch vor Sonnenaufgang zurück nach Fable Village reiten," sagte der Drachenjäger ruhig. Sein Vater stand auf und umarmte seinen Sohn.

"Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück," sagte der alte Mann, löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging zum Fenster, wo er lange hinaus starrte. Godric wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er fand keine passenden Abschiedsworte und verließ schweigend mit gesenktem Haupt den Salon.

Am nächsten Morgen stand der junge Mann sehr früh auf und noch bevor sich auch nur ein Hauself im Haus Gryffindors regte, saß der Drachenjäger schon längst wieder auf dem Rücken seines Thestrals und ritt Richtung Norden.

### to be continued ###


	6. Kontaktaufnahme

Genial... jetzt habe ich alles geschafft, was ich vor meinem Urlaub machen wollte... Jetzt erst mal die beiden Storys für eine ganze Woche aufs Eis legen, dann fange ich wieder an: Sorry für euch, aber "Der Rachengel" geht dann erst mal wieder vor... Die Story ist mir wichtiger.

Ich muss mich wieder ganz doll bei **Kingsley**, **Bele**, **mrsgaladriel** und **mono.toni**e für die Reviews bedanken. #knuddel#, die geben einem doch einen Grund weiter zu schreiben und zeigen, dass man es doch nicht völlig umsonst macht.

**Disclaimer**: Die Geschichte basiert auf den Büchern von JK Rowling. Daher gehört mir hiervon nix und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Kontaktaufnahme**

Der Flug zurück nach Fable Village schien sehr lange zu dauern. Das Wetter war wieder sehr gut. Ideal um zu reisen und doch legte der junge Mann mehrere Pausen ein, um sein linkes Bein zu schonen. Nach einem längeren Ritt fing es immer wieder an zu schmerzen und daher landete er öfters als geplant. Gegen Mittag legte er eine größere Pause in einem Muggeldorf ein. Er sah sich interessiert in dem kleinen Dorf um und nahm in einer Taverne ein bescheidenes Mittagessen ein. Als er die Taverne wieder verließ, schien das ganze Dorf leer zu sein. Das gesellige Treiben auf den Straßen war übereilt abgebrochen worden und Godric sah sich ratlos um. Er trat hinaus auf die leere Straße, doch er konnte nirgends etwas entdecken. Verwirrt ging er ein Stück weiter und einen Moment später spürte er, dass einer der jungen Männer aus der Taverne ihm gefolgt war und ihn nun zurück ins innere des Hauses zog. Der blonde Mann sah den Reisenden ängstlich an und auf Godrics Frage, was hier los sei, antwortete dieser lediglich mit einem leisen "zu gefährlich".

Die Wirtin hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und die Tür hinter den beiden Männern verriegelt, doch der junge Drachenjäger, ließ sich nicht davon abbringen durch das Fenster zu linsen. Er sah drei Männer, die komplett in schwarzen Roben eingehüllt, die Straße entlang ritten. Diese Gestalten mochten auf die Muggel Furcht einflößend wirken, da sie, wie er feststellen musste, auf Thestralen unterwegs waren, die die Muggel für gewöhnlich nicht sehen konnten.

"Wer sind die?" fragte er und wandte seinen Blick von den Schwarzgewandeten Zauberern ab.

"Dämonen!" sagte die Wirtin und wirkte sehr blass, "Sie kommen ein paar mal im Monat, nehmen was sie sich brauchen und verschwinden wieder."

"Das heißt sie stehlen die Lebensmittel von den Marktständen?" hakte der junge Mann nach, "Und ihr wehrt euch nicht?"

"Um Himmels Willen, nein!" sagte einer der beiden Männer, "Wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellt wird getötet ... mit einem teuflisch grünen Lichtstrahl, der direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen scheint. Oder sie nehmen sie mit und opfern sie dem Herrn der Finsternis."

„Von den Verschleppten ist meist nur noch das Skelett übrig wenn wir sie finden," setzte der andere fort. Godric nickte verstehend, doch seine rechte Hand tastete in seiner Tasche bereits nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Lassen Sie mich raus," sagte er und trat entschlossen zur Tür. Die Wirtin schüttelte entsetzt ihren Kopf. Er schob sie ein Stück weg, "Verschließen Sie hinter mir die Tür …Ich habe da so eine Idee."

"Sie sind lebensmüde, wenn sie da raus gehen," sagte der blonde Mann und versuchte Godric aufzuhalten.

"Das meine ich auch," bestätigte ganz plötzlich der sprechende Hut und der blonde Mann ließ erschrocken von dem Zauberer ab.

"Habe ich dir nicht verboten in Muggelstädten zu sprechen," zischte der junge Drachenjäger und schob sich ohne weiteren Protest durch die Tür auf die die verwaiste Straße. Die drei waren noch ein Stück weiter geritten und bemerkten den jungen Drachenjäger nicht. Entschlossen trat er näher zu ihnen heran.

"Hach," sagte der eine grinsend, "Ich bin doch immer wieder gerne hier."

"Diese Muggel sind einfach nur dumm," lachte ein anderer während er ein paar Waren in einen Sack verschwinden ließ.

"Schade das sie solche Angst vor uns haben, Wäre doch schön, Sie wieder ein wenig zu quälen," mischte sich der dritte hämisch ein, "Sie haben es halt nicht anders verdient. Godric hatte sich hinter einer großen Holzkiste versteckt und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch fester. Er würde sie nicht töten, aber wenn er einen Fehler machte war es durchaus möglich, dass sie es mit ihm nicht anders machten als mit den Muggeln.

"Sie sind halt sehr leichtgläubig," sagte der eine lachend, "Wir und Dämonen, pah!"

_"Expelliarmus,"_ schrie Godric und entwaffnete so schnell er konnte die drei Zauberer. Daraufhin verließ er sein Versteck und sammelte die drei herrenlosen Zauberstäbe auf.

"Ihr haltet euch wohl für sehr witzig, was?" sagte er ernst und trat noch näher an die drei Männer heran, die den jungen Mann entsetzt anstarrten.

"Gryffindor!" schnaubte der eine verächtlich und Godric nahm ihn näher in Augenschein.

"Christopher, so tief bist du also schon gesunken," entgegnete Godric und sah auch die beiden anderen näher an, doch die kannte er nicht. Christopher lebte nicht weit weg vom Haus seines Vaters, doch er war nie sonderlich helle und seine Zauberkünste waren nie herausragend gut gewesen, aber er hätte ihm nie zugetraut, etwas derartiges zu machen.

"Was sollte ich tun?" fragte Christopher, "Es ist halt nicht jeder so brillant wie du, oder dein Vater..."

"Aber gibt dir dass dann das Recht, Muggel zu überfallen, sie zu quälen, oder gar zu töten?" sagte Godric kühl.

"Gryffindor, ich kann tun und lassen was ich will," sagte Christopher drohend und trat einen Schritt auf den Drachenjäger zu, "Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück." Doch Godric schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und hob seinen an die Brust seines Gegners.

"Verschwindet von hier und lasst euch nicht mehr blicken. Wenn du dich benimmst darfst du die drei bei meinem Vater abholen." Godric pfiff, Domian kam nur einen Moment später und landete auf dem verlassenen Marktplatz. Ohne den Blick von den dreien abzuwenden, griff er nach der Mähne des Thestrals und war wenige Augenblicke in der Luft.

Christopher und seine beiden Kumpel folgten ihnen nicht und so wies er Domian an, nach Nordosten zu fliegen und keine weiteren Umwegen nach Fable Village zu machen.

###

Es war doch sehr viel später als erhofft, als er schließlich vor dem kleinen Haus von Helga Hufflepuff landete. Die Schüler waren bereits wieder zu ihren Familien ins Dorf hinuntergegangen und einzig Cathy saß in der Küche und las in einem Buch über Astronomie, was dem Drachejäger unheimlich bekannt vorkam.

"Mr. Gryffindor ich wusste gar nicht dass Sie ein Buch geschrieben haben?" sagte Cathy, legte das Buch beiseite und begrüßte den jungen Mann.

"Na, das ist auch schon ewig her," beschwichtigte er.

"Aber Sie kennen sich hervorragend mit Astronomie aus," bestätigte Helga.

"Nun, mein Vater hat es mir gelehrt und auf meinen unzähligen Reisen, hat mir das Wissen sehr geholfen und ich habe mich noch intensiver damit beschäftigt," erklärte er rasch. Helga stellte einige Schüsseln und Teller auf den Tisch. Godric erzählte beim Essen, was ihm in dem Muggeldorf passiert war und Helga wirkte ähnlich bestürzt.

"Ja, die Muggel haben es nicht einfach," bestätigte sie seufzend, "Kein Wunder dass sie uns derart hassen und versuchen uns zu jagen. Bei solchen Ausnahmen ist es natürlich nicht leicht unsere Welt vor ihnen zu verstecken. Die Muggel sind ja nicht dumm, die merken, wenn etwas nicht stimmt." Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über diese Begebenheit, als aber Cathy endlich im Bett war, wechselte Helga sofort das Thema.

"Also," sagte Helga, "Ich war unten in Fable Village und habe mal so die Stimmung ausgetestet. Sie scheint durchaus positiv zu sein, allerdings habe ich einige fähige Zauberer gefragt, ob sie sich vorstellen könnten sich als Lehrer in der Schulgründung mitzubetteiligen..." Helga stockte.

"Und?" fragte Godric ungeduldig.

"Mr. Perish, der alte Mann, der deine Wunde versorgt hat, du erinnerst dich?" Godric nickte, "Er lehnte ab mit der Begründung, er sei zu alt dafür, obwohl er einer der besten Zaubertrankbrauer ist, die ich kenne... und Mrs. Jerings, die sehr bewandert ist in alter Magie, Runen und Mythologie ist, will sich die Sache noch überlegen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist sie mit ihren eigenen Kindern schon bedient genug. Sie wird auch absagen..."

"Irgendwer, der in Aussicht steht?" fragte Godric und füllte sein Glas wieder nach. Helga schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe nur die beiden gefragt, weil sie wirklich zu den Topleuten in ihrem Fachgebiet gehören, aber ich habe noch niemanden anderes gefragt, weil du vielleicht auch noch Vorschläge hast."

"Nun, wir sind beide keine Leuchten, was das Brauen von Zaubertränken angeht," sagte Godric nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhisky, "aber ich habe da jemanden im Hinterkopf, der ebenfalls sehr bewandert ist. Ich sollte ihm vielleicht morgen mal eine Eule schicken."

"Also, was müssen junge Zauberer noch lernen, was wir beide ihnen nicht vermitteln können?" fragte Helga forsch.

"Was haben wir denn bereits?" fragte Godric, "Ich kann den Kleinen Astronomie, Duellieren und etwas über magische Geschöpf beibringen, Sie Zauberkunst."

"...und Kräuterkunde. Wenn sich niemand anderes findet auch Grundlagen der Verwandlung, aber das war auch schon das Gröbste, alles andere fällt nicht sonderlich in meine Fachgebiete," Godric nickte.

"Dann fehlen uns Zaubertränke, die ich für sehr wichtig halte und dein Vorschlag mit Mrs. Jerings war auch sehr gut: Mythologie, alte Runen und so, vielleicht auch Arithmantik oder Wahrsagen."

"Ich halte nichts von Wahrsagen," warf Helga ein, "Sie haben nichts handfestes und entweder man hat die Gabe oder nicht."

"Auch wieder richtig," murmelte Godric gedankenverloren, "Wenn Mrs. Jorings wie erwartet absagen, müssen wir uns für diesen Fachbereich jemanden anderes suchen, aber ich habe da keine Ahnung. Du ... äh Sie?"

"Du, ist OK," sagte Helga lächelnd, "schließlich sind wir bald Kollegen und zu deiner Frage, ich fürchte, wenn sie absagt, haben wir ein Problem." Godric nickte und erhob sich.

"Verzeih mir, aber ich werde früh schlafen gehen und morgen früh werde ich einen Brief an Salazar schreiben."

"Salazar?" fragte Helga überrascht, "Du kennst Salazar Slytherin?" Godric nickte, "Das wäre das beste was unserer Schule passieren könnte." Auf Helgas Gesicht erschien ein erfreutes Lächeln und sie erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs, ließ sie die Gläser und die Karaffe verschwinden und löschte das Licht.

"Gute Nacht, Godric" verabschiedete sie sich.

"Nacht," murmelte er und stieg die schmale Treppe nach oben.

###

Nach dem Frühstück kamen die Kinder aus dem Dorf zu ihrem Unterricht und begrüßten den Drachenjäger erfreut.

"Mr. Gryffindor," sagte Josh, der den jungen Mann anscheinend vergötterte, "Werden Sie uns heute wieder unterrichten?"

"Nein, Josh," antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, "Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und dann..."

"Godric!" Helga kam zu ihm hinüber geeilt und zeigte ihm ein kleines Pergament, "Das hat Caroline aus dem Dorf mitgebracht. Godric nahm den Brief und las.

_"Sehr geehrte Mrs. Hufflepuff, _

_danke für Ihr Angebot, aber ich muss Ihnen hiermit leider mitteilen, dass ich aus zeitlichen Gründen das Angebot nicht annehmen kann. Die Idee gefiel mir zwar sehr gut aber mein Mann und ich sind der Auffassung, dass es für mich und meine Kinder besser wäre es nicht zu tun. Es tut mir sehr leid und hoffe, Sie werden auch ohne mich Erfolg haben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Josephine Jorings"_

Godric ließ den Brief auf den Tisch fallen und sah nun ernst zu Helga auf.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge, wir werden schon noch jemanden finden," beruhigte er sie und erhob sich, "Ich verzieh mich und schreibe an Salazar, vielleicht kann er jemanden empfehlen." Helga nickte und wandte sich dann in aller Seelenruhe an die Kinder während Godric sich mit einem leeren Pergament und einer Schreibfeder nach draußen auf eine Bank setzte und den Brief an Salazar schrieb. Er beschrieb ausschweifend ihre Ideen, die er und Helga entwickelt hatten und sein Anliegen an ihn. Im P.S. erwähnte er noch dass sie jemanden suchten der auf dem Gebiet der Mythologie und Alte Runen, evtl. auch Arithmantik bewandert ist, suchten.

###

Die Zeit verging. Godric hatte es schon fast aufgegeben noch von Salazar zu hören und während er wieder gelegentlich unterrichtete, sahen sie sich die Beiden bereits nach anderen Leuten um. Doch keiner, der möglichen Leute die sie ansprachen, sagte zu, oder es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht das Wissen hatten, was sich die beiden erhofft hatten.

Erst drei Wochen nachdem Godric seinen Brief abgeschickt hatte, kam eine große schwarze Eule in das Wohnzimmer gesegelt.

Neugierig entfaltete Godric das Pergament und überflog den langen Brief seines Freundes. Seine Miene hellte sich auf und er sah zu Helga auf, die soeben in den Raum kam.

"Er hat zu gesagt!" sagte der junge Mann freudig erregt, "Salazar wird sich am Schulbau beteiligen. Er fordert allerdings, neben Zaubertränke auch das Fach Kräuterkunde zu unterrichten."

"Das ist doch OK," sagte Helga erfreut, "Kräuterkunde kann er von mir aus machen, ich glaube es passt sowieso besser in sein Fachgebiet."

"Aber..." sagte Godric, "jetzt kommt das Beste: Er kennt eine Frau, die sich hervorragend mit Mythologie, Alte Runen und Ahnenforschung auskennt. Sie ist ein Animagus und daher auch bestens geeignet, die höheren Klassen in Verwandlung zu übernehmen." Helga schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Würde sie mitmachen?" fragte sie.

"Er hat mit ihr darüber geredet und sie schien ganz angetan zu sein. Ihre Arbeit bei Gringotts wäre ihr zu langweilig und sie würde sich schön länger nach einer neuen Herausforderung umsehen."

"Das ist... unglaublich," sie fiel dem jungen Mann um den Hals, "Wahnsinn! Wir bauen unsere Schule!!" Godric lächelte und schob Helga von sich.

"Er hat uns für das nächste Wochenende zu sich eingeladen, um weitere Details zu besprechen." ergänzte Godric, "Wir wären schön dumm dieses Angebot auszuschlagen."

Godric ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen und sah Helga an, die kurz darauf in die Küche wuselte und eine Karaffe und zwei Gläser holte, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls auf einen Sessel. Sie tranken noch gemeinsam jeder ein Glas ihres wertvollen Weins, den Helga zur Feier des Tages spendierte und gingen zeitig ins Bett.

### to be continued ###


	7. Zusammentreffen

So... ich weiß, es ist verdammt lange her, dass ich ein letztes mal geupdatet habe, aber ich musste kurzfristig auf der Arbeit einspringen und bin auch jetzt noch unendlich müde... außerdem habe ich mir auch noch den Fingernagel am rechten Zeigefinger eingerissen und wie es kommen musste hat sich das ganze auch noch entzündet... also Schluss mit dem Zweifinger-Suchsystem beim Schreiben.... #grummel#...

Aber nun zu etwas anderem: Riesen Knuddel an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Das wären: **Bele **(vielleicht... #grins#), **mrsgaladriel** (wie war dein Urlaub?) und **Thaia** (nein, du hattest noch kein Review hinterlassen. Danke für das Kompliment, hat mich echt ganz doll gefreut #knuddel#.)****

**Zusammentreffen**

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen sehr schnell. Helga hatte jemanden im Dorf gefunden, der sich für die kurze Zeit um Cathy kümmerte und Godric brachte sie am Abend dorthin.

"Mr. Gryffindor, warum kann ich nicht mit?" fragte Cathy kurz bevor sie das Haus von Mrs. Jerings erreichten.

"Du würdest dich zu Tode langweilen," sagte Godric mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, "Glaub mir, wenn sich vier Erwachsene treffen um stundenlang über Zauberei reden, könnte das für ein Kind echt stinklangweilig werden. Dafür kannst du am Wochenende mit Josh und Caroline spielen. Außerdem sind wir am Sonntagabend wieder da. Helga wird dich abholen." Cathy nickte stumm und der junge Drachenjäger klopfte an die Tür des kleinen Fachwerkhauses. Mrs. Jerings öffnete die Tür.

"Oh, Mr. Gryffindor, Hallo Cathy!" begrüßte sie die Beiden und führte sie in die Küche, wo Josh und Caroline ein Spiel spielten. In einer Ecke, weiter hinten, tummelten sich noch drei kleinere Kinder, die aber noch zu jung waren, um bei Helga am Unterricht teilzunehmen.

"Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Sie keinen anderen finden würden," sagte Mrs. Jerings mit ruhiger Stimme, "Stimmt es, dass Sie jemanden haben, der im Gebiet Alte Runen bewandert ist?" Godric beantwortete die Frage mit einem stummen Nicken und legte die Tasche mit den Sachen von Cathy auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ich kenne sie noch nicht, aber Mr. Slytherin wird sie auch zu dem Treffen eingeladen haben," erklärte er knapp.

"Stimmt es, dass das Mädchen muggelgeboren ist?" fragte ein Mann mittleren Alters, der durch eine Seitentür ebenfalls in die Küche trat. Godric vermutete, dass es sich dabei um den Mann von Mrs. Jerings handelte. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart und hinterließ bei dem jungen Mann einen eher heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Godric nickte kurz und der Mann trat noch näher an ihn heran.

"Sie versuchen einem Muggel das Zaubern beizubringen?" sagte er und lachte. Der Drachenjäger wich aus Ekel, vor dem intensiven Alkoholgeruchs, den der Mann ausströmte, zurück.

"Es gibt Muggel, die sehr wohl eine magische Begabung besitzen," sagte Godric angewidert, "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Mr Jerings, wenn Cathy eine ordentliche Ausbildung erhält, wird man sie in ein paar Jahren kaum noch von uns Zauberern unterscheiden können."

"Ich bin nicht Mr. Jerings!..." erwiderte der Mann und Godric hatte ebenfalls kleine Zweifel daran gehabt, denn wie hatte sich eine so begabte Hexe, wie Mrs. Jerings, auf einen derartigen Säufer einlassen können, "Mein Name ist Kevin Lone,... bin Josephines Bruder, aber glauben Sie mir, aus der wird nie eine Hexe... Muggel ist Muggel und das wird sie auch immer bleiben."

"Kevin," zischte Josephine, "du bist ja nur neidisch und jetzt verzieh dich!" Kevin sah seine Schwester an und seine Augen strahlten etwas Unglückliches und Verzweifeltes aus, doch er nickte stumm und verließ die Küche.

"Der Arme," entschuldigte sich Mrs Jerings für den unangenehmen Auftritt, des Bruders, "Es muss hart sein, ein begabtes Muggelmädchen zu sehen, dass jetzt schon mehr magische Kräfte besitzt, wie er."

"Ihr Bruder kann nicht zaubern?" Mrs. Jerings schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er ist ein Squib und drohte in Fable Village unterzugehen. Daher haben mein Mann und ich beschlossen, ihm ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen."

"Das ist hart, gerade in unserer Welt," sagte Godric leise und wandte sich dann an Cathy, die zu ihm gekommen war.

"Mr. Gryffindor, ich will nicht hier bleiben."

"Keine Sorge," mischte sich Mrs. Jerings ein, "Kevin, wird dir nichts tun. Mein Bruder mag dich zwar verängstigt haben, aber er ist ein herzensguter Mensch und er weiß, was für ihn auf dem Spiel steht." Cathy nickte, aber der bittende Ausdruck in ihren Augen war noch nicht verschwunden.

"Ich muss so langsam gehen," sagte Godric und ignorierte Cathy weiter, "Danke dass Sie sich um sie kümmern, aber Helga und ich wollen noch heute Abend aufbrechen." Mrs. Jerings nickte verstehend und geleitete den jungen Mann zur Tür.

###

Zurück bei Helga, machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit, die letzten Utensilien für die Reise zu packen, dann wartete er in der Küche auf sie. Etwas unruhig sah er auf die Sachen die er eingepackt hatte. Sein Gepäck beschränkte sich auf das notwendigste, da er fürchtete, dass er und Helga keine Möglichkeit hatten, als gemeinsam auf Domian zu reiten. Er hatte in den ganzen Tagen und Wochen nicht einen Thestral hier in der Gegend gesehen und auch die Anzahl an Pferden und Kutschen waren in Fable Village ungewöhnlich rar.

Vielleicht waren die Einwohner dieses Zaubererdorfes nicht sonderlich reiselustig, oder sie hatten ein eigenes magisches Transportwesen erfunden.

Von einem solchen hatte er schon einmal in London gehört, wo es einem Zauberer gelungen war Kamine derart zu verzaubern, dass man durch diese innerhalb kürzester Zeit an jeden Ort Englands gelangen konnte. Godric hatte es nie ausprobiert, da er sich doch lieber auf Domian verließ als diese neuen Erfindungen, die oft noch viele Fehler aufwiesen, zu trauen. Als eine Gestalt sich ihm näherte, wurde der junge Mann jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Bist du soweit?" fragte Helga und trug einen einfachen Leinensack über der Schulter. Sie selbst war in einen hübschen dunkelblauen Reiseumhang gehüllt und lächelte Godric an. Der Drachenjäger nickte, griff nach seinem Lederbeutel und schritt schweigend zur Tür hinaus.

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Helga überrascht. Godric sah sie verwundert an. ´Ich habe es befürchtet´, schoss es in Godrics Kopf, natürlich haben die Bewohner von Fable Village ein magisches Transportnetz erfunden´. Der Gedanke schien ihn nicht sonderlich aufzuheitern, als er sich vorstellte in Helgas kleinen, verrußten Kamin kriechen zu müssen, doch er erwiderte nichts. Helga sah sich unterdessen suchend im Wohnzimmer um und näherte sich einer etwas schäbigen, alten Blumenvase auf die sie ihren Zauberstab richtete.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Godric, nun doch verwundert und Helga ließ lächelnd den Zauberstab sinken.

"Schon mal was von einem Portschlüssel gehört?" fragte sie, doch sie wartete nicht auf das Kopfschütteln des anderen und setzte von selbst zu einer Erklärung an, "Das war eine Erfindung meinerseits... Du weißt sicher, dass es die Möglichkeit gibt einen Gegenstand von A nach B zu zaubern, auch über große Entfernungen hinweg." Diesmal machte sie eine Pause und der junge Mann nickte. Er erahnte bereits, was kommen würde.

"Nun," fuhr sie fort, "Man kann diesen Gegenstand so verzaubern, dass mehrere Personen mitreisen können. Diese Art von Reisen ist bei weitem ungefährlicher als das, wie nannten sie es, ... Apparieren, was vor einiger Zeit in den schottischen Highlands erfunden wurde und auch nicht ganz so dreckig wie das Reisen durch Kamine." Sie lächelte den jungen Mann aufmunternd an und wandte sich wieder der Vase zu. Godric versuchte dem Zauber, den sie ausführte, zu verfolgen, doch ihre Worte waren so leise gemurmelt, dass er sie kaum verstand. Ein gleißendes Licht entfuhr der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und hüllte die Vase in ein magisch-oranges Licht.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte sie, ohne den Blick von dem verzauberten Gegenstand zu nehmen. Godric nickte und näherte sich ihr verunsichert. Er ging der Aufforderung nach, die Vase zu berühren und nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch, wirbelte die Umgebung um ihn herum. Dem jungen Mann wurde schlecht und er kämpfte krampfhaft gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit und der Schwärze, die ihn so langsam drohte, zu umfangen. Er spürte, dass der Raum um ihn herum sich veränderte und er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Er zwang seine Ängste zu unterdrücken und schloss die Augen. Mit einem überraschenden Aufschlag, bekam er festen Boden unter den Füßen. Der junge Mann wurde mit einer gewaltigen Wucht zu Boden geschleudert und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er sich überrascht um. Das alles mochte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert zu haben, doch für ihn war es wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen.

Hier im hohen Norden des Landes war es bereits ein ganzes Stück dunkler, als noch in Fable Village und doch erkannte er im Dämmerlicht die nähere Umgebung. Das kleine, unscheinbare Haus in dem Salazar wohnte, lag keine hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt. Die kahlen Bäume und die weiten ausufernden Wiesen, die erst bei Tageslicht ihr eigentliches, gefährliches Wesen offenbarten lagen still und ruhig vor ihnen. Kein Laut drang in seine Ohren und er spürte die kalte Nässe, die langsam durch seine Kleidung auf die Haut vordrang. Hastig erhob er sich und half auch Helga vom Boden auf.

"Na ja, die Technik ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber es gibt kaum eine schnellere Art zu Reisen," sagte sie entschuldigend, steckte die Vase in ihren Leinenbeutel und wandte sich dem Haus zu. Godric folgte ihr mit geringem Abstand. Plötzlich strauchelte sie und drohte zu stürzen. Mit einem raschen Satz zu ihr, fing der junge Mann sie auf. Helga stand knietief in dem matschigen Boden und es kostete Godric einige Mühen sie wieder zu sich auf den festen Untergrund zu ziehen.

"Das Moor ist heimtückisch," sagte er leise, "Wir können kaum erwarten, dass Mr. Slytherin den Sumpf um sein Grundstück trocken gelegt hat..." Godric übernahm die Führung und seine Füße tasteten vorsichtig bei jedem Schritt nach der Festigkeit des Bodens. Mehrmals wechselte er die Richtung und trotz des langen Weges, denn sie hinter sich gelassen hatten näherten sie sich dem Haus nicht und die zunehmende Dunkelheit machte es ihnen nicht gerade einfacher. Godric fielen Salazars Probleme mit den Vampiren ein, die Nachts hier ihr Unwesen trieben und je dunkler es wurde, umso häufiger wanderte sein Blick suchend in der Umgebung herum.

"Ist etwas?" fragte Helga misstrauisch, die Godrics Verhalten nicht übersehen konnte. Der junge Mann winkte ab und sein Blick haftete wieder auf den Boden vor sich.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, als sie endlich einen befestigten Weg betraten. Er war gerade mal so breit, dass eine Kutsche darauf fahren konnte, ohne in das heimtückische Moor zu fahren. Der Rand des Weges war durch helle Kalksteine markiert und Godrics Schritte wurden nun schneller. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig über die Landschaft. Vielleicht war es eine Vorahnung, oder nur das flaue Gefühl im Magen, welches ihn zu ausgesprochener Wachsamkeit verleitete, doch er konnte nicht verneinen, dass er sich hier, auf dem freien Feld, sehr unwohl fühlte. Helga fiel ein Stück zurück und Godric hielt ungeduldig an, um auf sie zu warten.

"Kannst du dich gegen Vampire verteidigen?" fragte er Helga flüsternd. Er wusste, dass es Quatsch war zu Flüstern, denn ein Vampir, wenn er in der Näher gewesen wäre, hatte die beiden Zauberer schon längst gewittert. Helga sah den Drachenjäger erschrocken an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Gut, dann beeilen wir uns besser, denn mir ist nicht nach einem Kampf mit diesen Kreaturen und schon gar nicht, auf einem offenen Feld." Das ließ sich Helga nicht zweimal sagen und beide gingen mit raschen Schritten auf das Haus zu. Helga sah sich mehrmals ängstlich um, aber verlangsamte ihren Schritt nicht, bis sie das Haus von Salazar erreichten. Godric klopfte einmal laut an, doch es regte sich nichts. Keiner öffnete und nach einer Weile klopfte er ein weiteres Mal.

"Er scheint nicht zu Hause zu sein," sagte Helga mit unsicherer Stimme und ihr Blick war auf das Moor gerichtet. Godric gab sich damit nicht zufrieden, doch er musste zugeben dass er so langsam unruhig wurde. Er klopfte ein drittes Mal, so laut es ging. Angestrengt versuchte er an der Tür zu lauschen und glaubte Schritte zu hören, als seine Begleiterin unruhig an seinem Ärmel zupfte. Er sah auf und erblickte das, was er am allerwenigsten gehofft hatte zu sehen. Eine kleine Gruppe Gestalten näherte sich dem Haus. Ihre Gesichter waren kaum zu erkennen, doch ihr leichtfüßiger Gang und das rasche Näher kommen, ließen nur die eine Antwort auf dessen Existenz zu:

"Vampire!" sagte er leise und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. In dem Moment wurde hinter ihnen hastig die Tür geöffnet und jemand zog die beiden ins innere des Hauses. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Tür und der Mann mit dem fahlen Gesicht gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, um die Tür sicher zu verriegeln.

Helgas Gesicht wirkte kreidebleich und übertraf damit sogar die fahle Haut von Salazar. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass sie in Sicherheit waren und ihr Blick wanderte von Salazar zu Godric.

"Ihr kommt spät," sagte Salazar. seine Stimme war kühl, doch er zeigte ein schwaches, aber freundliches Lächeln. Er stellte sich der Frau vor und führte die beiden Gäste die Treppe hinauf.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schneller an der Tür war, aber Dotty ist leider vor ein paar Tagen ausgezogen," erklärte Salazar an den sehr viel jüngeren Mann gewandt, "Sie hat es nervlich nicht mehr ausgehalten..." Godrics Blick wanderte zu der Tür zum Salon, doch Salazar machte keine Anstalten, sie dorthin zu führen, statt dessen folgte er einer weiteren, schmalen Treppe, wo sich beim letzten Mal sein Gästezimmer befunden hatte.

"Ihr solltet euch ein wenig frisch machen," sagte Salazar ernst, "Ich erwarte euch später im Salon. Mrs. Ravenclaw wird auch anwesend sein." Beide nickten und als Godric an sich heruntersah, musste er erkennen, dass Salazar nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Die Kleidung war zum Teil noch feucht und zumindest dort, wo er nach der unsanften Landung mit dem Portschlüssel, auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, bedeckte eine dünne Schlammschicht seinen Reisumhang.

###

Nur wenige Minuten später war Godric umgezogen, wartete noch einen Augenblick im Flur auf seine blondhaarige Begleitung und ging mit ihr hinunter in den Salon. Salazar und eine, doch sehr junge Frau, saßen vor dem Kamin. Und der junge Mann schätze sie kaum älter als sich. Salazar erhob sich und wies sie an, sich zu setzen.

"Das ist Rowena Ravenclaw," stellte er die junge, dunkelhaarige Frau vor, "Ich habe dir von ihr im Brief geschrieben." Der junge Mann musterte sie interessiert und auf seinen Lippen erschien ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

### to be continued ###

A/N: Ja das war´s schon wieder... Ich stelle fest dass ich anfange, langatmig und noch detaillierter schreiben, als ich es am Anfang vorgehabt hatte... Daher sind die Kapitel länger und längst auch nicht das drin, was eigentlich drinstehen sollte... #grummel#. Sagt mal, meint ihr es wäre passend, eine Liebesgeschichte einzubauen??? Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass in Wirklichkeit etwas gewesen ist, aber nun ja, es würde ein wenig Abwechslung reinkommen... Wäre nett wenn der eine oder andere zu dieser Frage seine Meinung äußern könnte,... es würde mir zumindest eine große Hilfe sein.

###


	8. Planungskonferenz I

So, ich fange jetzt einfach mal an zu schreiben... Ein Monat ohne an die Legenden zu denken, das ist nicht gut,... also wir werden sehen wie es geht.

Nun, zu meiner Frage haben sich wenige geäußert und daher wird es in diesem Chap auch noch zu keiner Anbandelung kommen. Vielleicht später, ...mal sehen.

Aber ich knuddel hier an dieser Stelle einfach mal alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben! Danke an: **Bele**, **caroline**, **mrsgaladriel **und **Aya**.

- Bele: Was war dir aufgefallen? Ein Fehler? Eine Ungereimtheit?

-Aya: Ich bin immer an Ideen und Anregungen interessiert #grins#, auch wenn ich schon eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung von Ende dieser Geschichte habe (wie wahrscheinlich alle hier #riesen grins# Vielleicht werden es 19 Kapitel, wenn nichts unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kommt... ist hoffentlich nicht zu lang, oder?

**Planungskonferenz I**

Godric und Helga begrüßten die junge Dame und setzten sich zu ihr und ihrem Gastgeber. Salazar hatte bereits zwei Gläser für sie auf dem Tisch bereitgestellt. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die vier. Keiner schien den Anfang für ein sehr langes und wahrscheinlich nicht einfaches Gespräch machen zu wollen. Godric sah eine Zeitlang in das wärmende Feuer des Kamins. Er war es der diese Personen an einen Tisch gebracht hatte und jetzt wo sie endlich versammelt waren, wusste er nicht wie er beginnen sollte. Schließlich aber raffte der Drachenjäger sich auf und sah in die Runde.

"Da wären wir dann endlich komplett," sagte er ruhig, "Vier Gründer, eine Schule."

"Ja," pflichtete Salazar bei, "Aber bis auf die Fächer haben wir noch nichts. Es erwartet uns noch eine Menge Arbeit."

"Aber heute nicht mehr," sagte Rowena, "Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber es ist spät und wir sollten uns morgen in aller Frühe zusammensetzen." Diesem Vorschlag folgte ein anerkennendes Nicken der anderen Teilnehmer und so ließen sie das Thema Schule schon wieder fallen, was Godric auch ganz recht war. Stattdessen redeten sie über belanglose Dinge. Immerhin kannten sich die vier kaum und so erzählte im Laufe des Abends jeder Dinge, aus dem Leben. Die Uhr näherte sich rasch Mitternacht und Helga, und wenig später auch Rowena verabschiedeten sich aus der Runde. Der junge Mann war kaum müde. Zu groß war die Aufregung endlich konkrete Pläne zu erstellen. Er sah den anderen an, der die letzte Stunde extrem schweigsam gewesen war.

"Die beiden Damen scheinen sich hervorragend zu verstehen," sagte Godric, "eine bessere Grundlage für unsere Planungen könnte es kaum geben."

"Mmh..." murmelte Salazar und zündete sich eine Pfeife an.

"Salazar, was ist los?" fragte Godric und sah den fahlhäutigen Mann nachdenklich an, "Du zweifelst doch nicht etwa an unserem Vorhaben?"

"Nein, das nicht," sagte der Zaubertrankmeister und schenkte dem jungen Mann ein schwaches Lächeln, "mir ist alles recht, was mich aus dieser gottverlassenen Gegend herausführt. Je schneller ich hier wegkomme umso besser."

"Ist es wegen der Vampire?" hakte der Drachenjäger nach und entrang seinem Gegenüber ein kaum merkliches Nicken.

"Sie sind überall und machen uns das Leben hier oben schwer," wiederholte der ältere Mann, "Und mir ganz besonders."

"Warum wollten sie deine Tochter," fragte Godric, der sich noch sehr wohl an die erste Begegnung der beiden zurückerinnerte.

"Es ist spät," sagte Salazar, "wir sollten ins Bett," Der ältere, der beiden erhob sich rasch und sah den anderen auffordernd an. Godric musste verwundert zugeben, dass sein Freund ihm ein Rätsel war. Er schien nicht gerne über Probleme zu reden und blockte sofort ab. Doch schließlich folgte er der Aufforderung und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen, wenn Salazar sich weigerte zu reden. Dort lag der junge Mann noch lange wach, bevor er einschlief.

"Mr. Gryffindor?" Eine piepsige Stimme weckte den jungen Mann. Godric öffnete die Augen und blinzelten verwirrt einen Hauselfen an, der neben seinem Bett stand und vorsichtig an der Bettdecke des Drachenjägers zupfte. "Der Master bat Loony, Sie zu wecken. Die anderen warten bereits." Erschrocken wanderte der Blick des Mannes zum Fenster und musste feststellen, dass es sehr spät war und er länger geschlafen hatte, als er es vor gehabt hatte.

"Danke, Loony," sagte er, stand auf und zog sich in Windeseile um. Der Hauself wartete geduldig vor der Tür und führte den Drachenjäger hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle zu einem Raum, der ihm bisher nie aufgefallen war. Ein großer, runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen stand darin, an dem bereits die drei anderen saßen.

"Du scheinst gerne zu verschlafen," begrüßte Salazar den immer noch sehr müden Mann und lächelte. Rowena kicherte und flüsterte Helga, die neben ihr saß etwas ins Ohr, was er allerdings nicht verstand. Die drei schienen bereits gefrühstückt zu haben und auf dem einzig freien Platz, zwischen Salazar und Helga stand ein Teller mit belegten Broten.

"Tschuldigung," nuschelte er und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, "Seid ihr schon lange auf?"

"Wir haben uns sogar erlaubt, ohne dich anzufangen," sagte Helga und legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf den Arm, "Aber keine Sorge, verpasst hast du noch nichts. Wir haben nichts besprochen, was du noch nicht weißt. Lediglich die Fächer..." Godric lächelte verlegen und zog den Arm beiseite.

"Also? Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte Salazar und sah die beiden Mädchen fragend an.

"Dass wir uns mit dem Zaubereiministerium in Verbindung setzen sollten." sagte Rowena und sah auf ein paar Pergamente, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, "Wir sollten sie um finanzielle Unterstützung bitten, außerdem könnten sie uns bei der Beschaffung der Schüler helfen."

"Wie das?" warf Helga ein.

"Das Ministerium hat ein Verzeichnis mit allen Zaubererfamilien und deren Adressen. Wenn sie uns daran lassen, wäre es ein einfaches, die Eltern anzuschreiben ohne Gefahr zu laufen, welche zu vergessen." erklärte Rowena und schrieb einen Vermerk auf ein leeres Blatt Pergament.

"Das werden sie nicht tun," sagte Salazar kühl, "Diese Akten sind geheim und keiner, außer den dortigen Mitarbeitern, hat Zugang zu diesen Unterlagen."

"Ja, so war es bisher," gab Rowena zu, "Allerdings könnten wir dem Ministerium mit der Gründung einer Schule ein ganz großes Problem abnehmen." Drei ratlose Augenpaare richteten sich jetzt auf die junge Dame und Godric, der immer noch beim Frühstuck war, vergaß für einen Moment das Kauen

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er immer noch mit vollem Mund und schluckte den Bissen nachträglich runter, ohne den Blick von der Schwarzhaarigen abzuwenden.

"Das Ministerium hat jedes Jahr an die hundert Muggelkinder, die aufgrund magischer Begabung aus ihrem Umfeld verstoßen wurden..."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst," protestierte Salazar, "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir diese Kinder aufnehmen."

"Warum nicht," sagte Helga, "Diese Muggelkinder sind sehr gelehrig. Man wird sie nach einer ordentlichen Ausbildung kaum noch von reinblütigen Zauberern unterscheiden können."

"Das will erst einmal bewiesen sein," entgegnete Salazar kühl, "Wenn wir diesen Muggeln das Zaubern beibringen, werden wir kaum noch eine Chance haben unsere Welt weiterhin vor ihnen verstecken können. Sie werden sich unserer Waffen bemächtigen und was sie dann tun werden, ist kaum abzusehen." Salazar war aufgestanden und ging nun unruhig auf und ab, "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

"Jetzt beruhige dich!" sagte Rowena aufgebracht, "Das Ministerium hat jedes Jahr zig von diesen Muggelkinder in Pflegefamilien unterzubringen. Das ist erstens nicht gerade einfach und zweitens ist es teuer. Das Ministerium wird uns nur unterstützen, wenn wir ihnen dieses Problem abnehmen." Salazars Augen funkelten die junge Dame böse an, doch er schwieg. Eine Weile wurde es unangenehm ruhig. Godric beendete sein Frühstück und sah Salazar besorgt an. Der Vorschlag von Rowena klang mehr als plausibel und seine Erfahrungen mit Cathy und ihren Fortschritten im Unterricht ließen ihn durchaus dazu verleiten, dass es das Beste war diese Kinder mit in die Schule aufzunehmen.

"Salazar," unterbrach Helga das unangenehme Schweigen, "Ich denke wir werden kaum eine Wahl haben. Ohne den Segen des Ministeriums und dessen Geld, werden wir kaum in der Lage sein, den Bau zu finanzieren."

Salazar warf ihr ebenfalls einen kurzen bösen Blick zu, setzte sich aber wieder an den Tisch. Es erschien ein gezwungenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Es wirkte nicht echt und Godric gewann den Eindruck, dass es in Salazar noch kochte. Er war kein Freund der Muggel, aber zwangsläufig würde er sich schon auf sie einlassen müssen, so zumindest hoffte der junge Mann.

"Wenn das geklärt ist, ... ähm ... sollten wir einen bestimmen, der den Kontakt zum Ministerium aufnimmt," sagte Rowena nach einer Weile zögernd und sah in die Runde. Godric scheute nicht diese Aufgabe anzunehmen, doch bevor er sich dazu durchrang, nahm Helga die Sache an sich. Rowena nickte lächelnd und ihre Feder glitt wieder mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit über das Pergament.

"Was ist mit Schulgeld?" warf Salazar ein, "Wenn die Schule derart riesig wird, kann selbst das Geld des Ministeriums die hungrigen Mäuler kaum stopfen.

"Wir werden nicht das Geld haben, Schulmittel zu stellen. Das wird Sache der Familien sein," sagte Godric, "Ich denke, dass wir auch bei der Lebensmittelversorgung auf die Hilfe der Eltern angewiesen sind."

"Aber wir müssen die unzähligen armen und mittellosen Familien bedenken," warf Helga ein, "Sie werden kaum eine angemessene Versorgung bezahlen können. Wenn sie das Geld nicht haben, dann..."

"Helga! Wir sind nicht die Wohlfahrtspflege. Was stellst du dir vor? Ein Haufen Muggel und Mittellose... ein Armenhaus? … das wollte ich schon immer mal leiten," sagte der fahlgesichtige Mann sarkastisch.

"Bitte," warf Rowena, "Wir werden eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden, sobald wir mit den Familien Kontakt aufgenommen haben, aber bitte streitet euch nicht... Es gibt wichtigeres zu besprechen."

"Wichtigeres?" fragte Godric, "Wenn wir keine Möglichkeit haben, diese Schule zu finanzieren, können wir in spätestens drei Jahren den Laden dicht machen!!!"

"Godric hat recht," pflichtete Salazar ihm bei, "Die Finanzierung ist nichts, was man so leichtfertig abtun sollte."

"Und??" fragte Helga kühl und sah Salazar feindselig an, "Irgendwelche Ideen?"

"Spenden," warf Rowena ein, "es gibt genügend wohlhabende Familien, die unser Vorhaben durchaus unterstützen würden. Wir müssen sie nur davon überzeugen, dass sie das Geld nicht zum Fenster herausschmeißen."

"Und wie denkst du dir das?" fragte Helga. Ihre Laune war immer noch nicht wieder als gut zu bezeichnen. "Glaubst du wir hätten die Zeit, von Haus zu Haus zu gehen und mit einem Sparschwein Geld zu sammeln? … Nein, der Schulbau wird so viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, dass das unmöglich ist."

"Die Zeitung," sagte Salazar, "Wir könnten uns mit dem Anliegen an verschiedene Zeitungen wenden."

"Das ist genial," sagte Godric, "Ich habe einen Bekannten, der für den Tagespropheten schreibt, da könnte ich Kontakt zu aufnehmen."

"Tagesprophet?" fragte Salazar und sah den jungen Drachenjäger skeptisch an.

"Eine Tageszeitung, sehr beliebt in England." erklärte Godric schmunzelnd.

"Gut, dann werde ich wohl Kontakt zum ´Zauberspiegel aufnehmen müssen," sagte Salazar und zog damit fragende Blicke des anderen auf sich "Die schottische Tageszeitung," erklärte Salazar mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"OK, sonst noch irgendwelche Zeitungen?" fragte Rowena, "Je mehr wir anschreiben um so besser."

"Die Hexenwoche," schlug Helga vor.

"Das ist ne Zeitung für Hausfrauen," sagte Salazar kühl, "Die werden sich kaum dafür interessieren."

"Oh doch," entgegnete Helga, "gerade die!!! Weil es denen auch um ihre eigenen Kinder geht."

"Von mir aus, dann schreib ihnen," sagte Slytherin, "Wenn sie deinen Artikel drucken, dann...."

"Es reicht Salazar," warf Godric genervt ein, "Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder!"

"Tschuldige," murmelte der Ältere und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Pause?" fragte Rowena und legte die Feder beiseite, "Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal unsere Gemüter beruhigen… So hat das ganze keinen Sinn."

"Gute Idee," pflichtete Helga bei und warf noch mal einen wütenden Blick zu dem Zaubertrankmeister hinüber, "mir schwirrt der Kopf,... Ich habe halt keine Ahnung von Finanzen und so´n Zeug." Rowena lächelte und wenig später löste sich die Gruppe auf. Godric betrat den Salon und trat durch eine Tür hinaus auf den Balkon. Die Luft war erstaunlich frisch und der dichte Nebel über dem Moor gab der Sonne kaum eine Chance, die Umgebung mit ihrer wärmenden Kraft zu versorgen. Der junge Mann seufzte resigniert und sein Blick wanderte unruhig über die trostlose Landschaft.

"Die Verhandlungen gestalten sich schwieriger als erwartet," sagte Salazar leise und trat zu dem jungen Mann. Godric nickte zustimmend und verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass der fahlgesichtige Mann nicht ganz unschuldig daran war.

"Sag mal, wie hast du es geschafft, dass das Haus von außen so unscheinbar ist und von innen einem eleganten Herrenhaus gleicht."

"Irgendein Zauber. Er verleitet den Betrachter zu einer optischen Täuschung," erklärte Salazar, "Mein Vater hat ihn damals angebracht, um zu verhindern dass sich immer wieder Muggel hierher verirren. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Zauber es war. Helga wird ihn sicher kennen, soweit ich weiß ist sie ein Ass im Bereich Zauberkunst." Godric nickte zustimmend, aber er wollte nicht über Helga sprechen. Zu groß erschien die die Kluft, die die beiden voneinander trennte und er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, dass sie jedenfalls halbwegs miteinander klar kamen.

"Das hier ist das Haus deiner Eltern?" fragte der Drachenjäger ein wenig überrascht. Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte und starrte abwesend auf eine Gruppe kahler Erlen, die ein paar Meter vor dem Haus standen.

"Sie sind tot," sagte er zögernd.

"Das tut mir leid," sagte Godric beiläufig und wandte sich vom Balkon ab um ins Haus zurückzukehren, doch Salazar hielt ihm am Ärmel fest, "Bleib hier, Ich glaube ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Godric sah den fahlen Mann überrascht an, kam aber wieder zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung.

"Ich mag vorhin etwas überreagiert haben, aber du solltest wissen, dass meine Eltern von eben solchen Muggeln gefangen genommen und getötet wurden." Salazar unterbrach für einen Moment fuhr aber dann leise fort, "Die Muggel sind bei einer Zaubererfamilie, unweit von hier, aufgewachsen. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren beschränkt, aber sie reichten um meine Eltern und ihre Pflegefamilie im Schlaf zu überrumpeln und sie gemeinsam mit gewöhnlichen Muggeln zusammen auf die Scheiterhaufen zu zerren."

"Ausnahmen gibt es immer," murmelte Godric, doch er musste zugeben dass die Geschichte ein flaues Gefühl in ihm hinterließ.

"Sie hatten keine Chance. Die beiden haben es mit ihrer Magie zu verhindern gewusst dass sie einen Gefrierzauber auf die Flammen legen konnten..." erzählte Salazar weiter, "Sie haben um Gnade gefleht, doch niemand hat ihnen geholfen. Ich war der einzige, der damals fliehen konnte und ich habe von weitem die Scheiterhaufen brennen sehen und ihre Schreie gehört." Godric nickte verstehend, hatte aber keine tröstenden Worte für den Zaubertrankmeister parat.

#### to be continued ####


	9. Planungskonferenz II

So, schon wieder ein Kapitel und wie sollte der Titel auch anders lauten als Planungskonferenz II??? #grins#. 

Ich freue mich immer wieder auf eure Reviews und sie sind meist doch alle positiv... Diesmal einen ganz besonderen Dank an meine Leser insbesondere an Cecelina, mrsgaladriel und Kingsley (schön wieder von dir zu hören...) für die Reviews und an meine Schwarzleser, die es garantiert auch gibt #grins#...****

**Planungskonferenz II**

Godric und Salazar standen eine Weile schweigend auf dem Balkon. Dem jungen Mann ging das Erzählte nur schwer aus dem Kopf. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass der Zaubertrankmeister durch diese unangenehme Sache nur schwer den Muggeln vertrauen konnte. 

"Kommt ihr?" fragte Rowena, die in der Tür stand und die beiden Männer auffordernd ansah. Godric warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Salazar dann folgte er der jungen Frau hinunter in den Besprechungsraum. 

"Also gut..." fing Helga an, als die vier Erwachsenen wieder am Tisch saßen, "Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir das mit der Finanzierung innerhalb der nächsten Wochen regeln können... Der nächste Punkt, den wir auszudiskutieren hätten, wäre der Standort der Schule." 

"Eine möglichst zentrale Lage," sagte Salazar, "Um eine zu weite Anreise der Schüler zu verhindern, vielleicht in der Nähe von Glasgow oder Edinburgh..." 

"Wenn wir die Schule wohnortnah bauen wollen..." folgerte Godric, "dann sollten wir bedenken, dass die meisten Zaubererfamilien im weit enger besiedelten Südengland wohnen und die Nähe von London und dem Ministerium wäre sicher nicht verkehrt." 

"Und genau darin besteht eine Gefahr, die wir momentan kaum einzuschätzen vermögen," warf Rowena ein. Sie war aufgestanden und betrachtete eine Karte von Großbritannien. Die drei sahen fragend zu ihr auf. 

"Der Süden Englands ist wie Godric bereits sagte, ziemlich dicht besiedelt." setzte Rowena zur Erklärung an, "Das bedeutet Zauberer und Muggel leben auf recht engen Raum und die Bevölkerungszahlen in Südengland scheinen weiter zu steigen. Das Zaubereiministerium registriert besonders in der Nähe der Ballungszentren vermehrte Einsätze, was darauf schließen lässt, dass viele Muggel sehr rigoros gegen die Zauberei vorgehen, wenn sie sie wahrnehmen. Die Inquisition ist hoch angesehen und gerade dort ist mit Hexenverfolgungen und Problemen zu rechnen." Rowena machte eine kurze Pause und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder. 

"Wir müssen bedenken, dass wir junge und unerfahrene Hexen und Zauberer haben, die besonderen Schutz bedürfen, da sie sich noch nicht selbst vor diesen Gefahren verteidigen können und diese als solche nicht einmal erkennen. Egal wie gut wir die Schule verstecken können, im dichtbesiedelten England wird es schnell zu Gerüchten kommen." 

"Das heißt wir müssen uns auf schottisches Gebiet beschränken?" fragte Helga und Rowena antwortete mit einem Nicken. 

"Und nicht nur das..." fuhr Rowena mit einem Seufzer fort, "Die Politik der Muggel, soweit sie zu überblicken ist, lässt vermuten, dass sich die Lage in den Lowlands sehr bald verändern wird. Die Engländer fallen immer mehr in den schottischen Osten und unterwerfen das Volk. Es ist abzusehen, dass die Entwicklungen Schottlands ähnlich wie in England der letzten Jahrhunderte ablaufen wird." 

"Na super," sagte Helga, "wenn es demnach geht können wir eine Schule vergessen." 

"Nein, nicht ganz," warf Salazar ein und sah nun zu Rowena an, die ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. 

"Was?" fragte Godric ungeduldig. 

"Die Highlands," sagte Salazar und es folgte ein zustimmendes Nicken von Rowena, "Ein dünnbesiedeltes Gebiet, sehr unwegsam und daher von den Engländern und den Lowlandern gemieden. Es wird Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht noch länger, dauern bis Südengland sich das letzte Stück des schottischen Landes unter den Nagel gerissen hat." Es folgte ein bitteres Lächeln des Zaubertrankmeisters, welches aber sicher nur der Drachenjäger zu deuten wagte. Salazar wünschte sich nicht sehnlichster, als von dieser Gegend wegzukommen und jetzt lief alles darauf hinaus, dass er doch hier bleiben musste. 

"Die Highlands??" fragte Helga ungläubig, "Schwarze, zerklüftete Berge,... Es wird im Winter kaum hell. Ihr glaubt doch nicht dass das der richtige Ort für eine Schule ist." 

"Schätzchen," sagte Salazar. Vielleicht sollte es sarkastisch klingen, aber es wirkte eher resigniert, "Glaub mir, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe einen anderen Ort zu wählen, würde ich sofort mitmachen, aber die Dinge stehen anders und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du die Schönheit des Landes noch nicht gesehen hast. Gut,... das Klima mag etwas rauer sein und auch die Winter sind streng, aber wenn es noch einen Fleck in ganz Großbritannien gibt der etwas magisches hat, dann nur hier oben, weil sich die Hexen und Zauberer noch nicht vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen." 

"Das muss in Fable Village auch niemand!" sagte Helga stur. 

"Aber Fable Village ist umgeben von Muggeldörfern," sagte Rowena beruhigend, "Wer weiß wie sich die Gegend entwickeln wird... wobei wir sicher sein können, in den Highlands lange unbemerkt zu bleiben." 

"Ihr solltet euch mal reden hören!" sagte Godric, "Ihr tut so, als wolltet ihr eine Schule für die Ewigkeit bauen... Ich wäre damit zufrieden, wenn sie bis an mein Lebensende hält. Außerdem wer weiß wie sich die Zukunft entwickeln wird. Die Inquisition ist vielleicht nur eine Phase und in hundert Jahren mag es den Muggeln egal sein, wenn Hexen und Zauberer unter ihnen leben. Wer weiß das schon?" 

"Das kann niemand wissen, aber für den Moment würde ich den Schutz der Highlands trotzdem vorziehen," sagte Rowena, "Vielleicht sollten wir heute Abend mal einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade machen?" 

"Hogsmeade?" fragte Helga und sie schien darüber nachzudenken, "Habe ich schon mal gehört. 

"Ein Zaubererdorf," sagte Godric. Seine Erinnerungen an den doch sehr kurzen Aufenthalt dort, waren nicht die besten. Doch Helga nickte zustimmend und auch Salazar entrang seinen Lippen ein schwaches Lächeln. 

"Und die Vampire?" flüsterte Godric zu Salazar hinüber. Der fahlgesichtige Mann sah nun ernst zu Godric. 

"Nun, der Schutztrank wird stark genug sein, Hunderte von Menschen sicher in einem Gebäude unterzubringen, aber natürlich besteht ein Restrisiko. Die Highlands werden gefährlich bleiben." Salazar sprach zwar ebenfalls sehr leise, doch er zog die Aufmerksamkeit und Helgas misstrauischen Blick auf sich. Salazar wiederholte seine Befürchtungen doch Rowena winkte ab. 

"Es wird immer irgendwo ein Problem geben. Das müssen wir einkalkulieren und mit den verschiedenen Schutzzaubern, werden wir es schon schaffen sie uns vom Hals zu halten." sagte sie. Es folgte eine kurze Pause indem sich die Vier schweigend Blicke zuwarfen. Ob alle mit der ungefähren Wahl des Ortes einverstanden waren, vermochte Godric nicht in den Augen der Mitbegründer zu sehen. Irgendwie war der Ort für alle nur zweite Wahl, aber Rowenas Erklärungen zur politischen Lage waren mehr als plausibel. 

"Wenn sich unsere Hoffnungen bestätigen, dass wir möglichst viele Schüler aufnehmen, dann sollten wir ernsthaft über Verantwortungsbereiche reden," brach Godric das Schweigen, "Ich meine keiner von uns kann sich zumuten eine derartige Menge an Schülern im Blick zu behalten." 

"Was soll das?" fragte Rowena lächelnd, "Willst du dich etwa vor der Verantwortung drücken?" 

"Rowena," mischte Salazar sich ein, "Godric hat durchaus Recht. Wir können nicht alle auf alle Schüler achten. Was bedeuten würde das wir sie aufteilen müssen." Godric nickte zustimmend, denn genau das war ihm bisher auch durch den Kopf gegangen. 

"Ja, jeder von uns bekommt ein Teil der Schüler für die er verantwortlich ist," sagte der junge Mann, "So sind unsere Verantwortungsbereiche gerecht aufgeteilt. Die Eltern haben einen bestimmten Ansprechpartner und ... nun ja, wenn etwas passieren sollte, können wir uns nicht aus der Verantwortung ziehen." 

"Mmh... vielleicht hast du recht," sagte Rowena nachdenklich und kaute an ihrer Schreibfeder, "Das heißt, dass wir auch alle gleichberechtigt sind. Das hätte ich sowieso als nächstes angesprochen. ...Kein Schulleiter!" Es folgte ein Lächeln ihrerseits. 

"Das müssen wir unbedingt beim Bau berücksichtigen." sagte Helga und stieß Rowena an, die sich sogleich wieder daran machte die Zwischenergebnisse niederzuschreiben, "Wenn wir die Schüler aufteilen, sollten wir sie auch räumlich trennen, sonst wird das nie klappen!" Godric nickte zustimmend und auch die anderen erwiderten nichts. 

"Vier Gruppen," sagte Godric schmunzelnd, "Wenn man davon überhaupt noch reden kann bei der Größe... räumliche Trennung ... und ... irgendwie müssen wir die aber auch noch anders unterscheiden, ...vielleicht den Schuluniformen unterschiedliche Farben geben." 

"Unterschiedliche Farben?" sagte Salazar, "Das wird zu bunt, ich würde eine dezentere Variante vorziehen ein Zeichen, das in die Uniform eingenäht wird, oder so ähnlich." 

"Müssen wir das jetzt schon besprechen?" warf Helga ein, "Ich meine das hat doch Zeit bis wir genau wissen, wie viele Schüler wir zu erwarten haben." 

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte Rowena, "Es wäre sicher nicht verkehrt schon mal in die Richtung etwas an zu denken und ich fand die Idee von Salazar nicht schlecht. Wir sollten das im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn wir tatsächlich so viele Schüler bekommen, dass es schwierig wird sie alle zu immer passend zuzuordnen." 

"Wenn du meinst," sagte die blonde Frau, "Ich hätte auf jeden Fall nichts gegen eine weitere Pause. Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen?" 

"Was steht denn noch genau an, was zu besprechen wäre?" fragte Salazar und versuchte einen Blick auf Rowenas Aufzeichnungen zu erhaschen. 

"Nun, ähm..." stotterte Rowena und blätterte hastig durch die Pergamente, "Eigentlich nichts Wichtiges, nichts was man auch noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt machen könnte... Ich denke wir müssen erst die besprochenen Sachen abarbeiten, die Finanzierung klären und so weiter... dann kann man über weitere Details sprechen, vorher scheint es wenig Sinn zu haben." 

"Dann könnten wir doch heute Nachmittag den Schriftkram erledigen," schlug Godric vor, "Die Zeitungen anschreiben und so weiter und dann relativ früh nach Hogsmeade." Der Vorschlag wurde von den Beteiligten mit einem zustimmenden Nicken angenommen und so löste sich die Gruppe auf. 

### 

Der junge Drachenjäger verbrachte einen Großteil des Nachmittags in seinem bescheidenen Zimmer um den Brief an den Tagesprophet zu verfassen. Am späten Nachmittag kam er heraus und schickte ihn mit einem dunklen Steinkauz auf seine lange Reise gen Süden. Dabei sah er Rowena in der Küche sitzen, die in ein Buch vertieft am Tisch saß. 

"Jetzt können wir nichts anderes machen als Abwarten," sagte er und ließ sich neben sie nieder. Sie klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. 

"Helga wird frühestens am Montag ins Ministerium kommen," sagte Rowena ruhig, "Bis wir von da keine Informationen haben, werden wir wohl kaum was machen können." 

"Nun ja, der Ort steht noch nicht fest," sagte Godric und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Karaffe mit dem Wasser auf den Tisch schweben und zauberte noch zwei Gläser hervor. 

"Das wird schon," sagte sie und sah nun Godric interessiert an. 

"Was ist?" fragte dieser verwirrt. 

"Nun ich fragte mich schon, wie ein junger Mann wie du ausgerechnet auf die Idee kommt, eine Schule zu gründen." Godric lächelte verlegen aber erzählte von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen, dem Drachenbiss und von den Erfahrungen, die er mit Helgas Kindern gemacht hatte. 

"Das ist wirklich keine schöne Geschichte," sagte Rowena und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. 

"Und du?" fragte Godric, "Wie kommt es dass du deine, doch sehr sichere, Stelle bei Gringotts aufgeben willst?" 

"Ach weißt du," sagte sie und lächelte verlegen, "Die Arbeit ist sehr langweilig. Man sitzt den ganzen Tag vor einem Stapel Pergamente und bearbeitet irgendwelche Formulare. Mit der zeit stumpft man ab und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hiermit etwas richtig Großes vollbringen können." 

"Wie kommt Salazar ausgerechnet auf dich?" fragte der junge Mann weiter und ließ die dunkelhaarige Frau nicht einmal aus den Augen. 

"Ich war mit den ganzen Angelegenheiten betraut worden, die der Tod seiner Frau mit sich gezogen hatte. Die finanzielle Lage Slytherins und ihren Nachlass." erklärte Rowena, "Das hat ihn damals ziemlich mitgenommen und wir haben sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht." 

"Aber da..." fing Godric an, brach aber ab, "Egal." 

"Nein da lief nichts ernstes," sagte Rowena mit einem Lächeln und erhob sich, "Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ... ich hatte Helga versprochen das Anschreiben an die Hexenwoche gegenzulesen." Der junge Mann nickte stumm und einen Moment später war sie auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden. 

#### to be continued #### 

Ja OK, es ist kein sonderlich langes Kapitel, aber das Wetter ist sooo schön, dass ich es leid bin, noch länger im Haus zu hocken... und diesmal könnte es wieder eine etwas längere Pause geben, da ich mich erstmal wieder mit meinem Problem in meiner anderen FF zuwenden sollte... da gibt es sicher ein paar mehr ungeduldige Leser... #grins#. 


End file.
